


Mr. and Mrs. Logan

by Lyatttrash



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Romance, They're just so freaking cute, What-If, eventual angst, lyatt, married au, married fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyatttrash/pseuds/Lyatttrash
Summary: What if Lucy and Wyatt met much earlier than they did in the show





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hi guys! I was really inspired by that fic The Story of Lucy and Wyatt and I wanted to do my own version kinda. I hope you guys like it!

Lucy had just finished drying the last dish in the sink when a series of sharp knocks interrupted the silence. She looked at the clock above the stove and frowned. It was well after 10 pm. _What could be so important that someone is pounding on the door this late at night?_ She wrapped her sweater around her body and made her way to the incisive pounding. Swinging the door open she was met with a man wearing an FBI windbreaker, a black SUV with flashing lights parked in front of the house.

“…Agent Kondo Homeland Security.” Admittedly Lucy zoned out for the first part of his sentence but that quickly got her attention. “You need to come with me.” The urgency in his voice frightened her, _what does Homeland Security need with me_? 

“What did she do?” the door opened wider and she felt a presence behind her, a strong hand landing on the small of her back and she relaxed a little.

“Mr. and Mrs. Logan there is no time to explain but I need you both to come with me please.” The agent pleaded all but pulling them out of the house himself. Lucy looked to Wyatt and saw him shrug before grabbing her bag off the table and ushering her out the front door, pulling it closed behind them. The three shuffled down the brick walkway out towards the street. Wyatt helped Lucy into the nondescript black SUV and then slide in beside her. She anxiously twisted her wedding ring around her finger. Wyatt’s large hand engulfed her own, stopping its movement, he laced their fingers together and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“You’re alright, nothing bad is going to happen. I won’t let it.” His calm voice offered some comfort but Lucy’s brain still flashed through all the worst case scenarios.

\---

They pulled up 15 minutes later to what appeared to be a gigantic warehouse, flashing police cars littered the parking lot. The door to the car opened and Lucy squinted when she was bombarded by the bright lights. Wyatt’s hand was still in hers as they were led wordlessly into the building. Lucy didn’t know why they were here but she had the sickening feeling that something was very wrong. Agent Kondo led them to a waiting area and closed the door before Lucy or Wyatt could protest. Looking around Lucy nervously sat down in one of the arm chairs against the wall, Wyatt took the one next to her propping his feet up on the coffee table and letting his chin fall to his chest. Lucy felt bad, he just got home from an assignment two days ago and was trying to get his sleep schedule back on track and this little trip to where ever they were wasn’t helping. Glancing to her right she noticed a sign, Mason Industries.

“Oh wow it’s Connor Mason’s company!” Lucy whispered, “why do you think we’re here?”

“No idea ma’am.” Wyatt replied softly head still bowed and arms crossed.

“What did I tell you about calling me ma’am?” Lucy scolded playfully. Wyatt slowly opened his eyes and smirked at her, _god that shade of blue should be illegal_.

“That you love it.” A bit of his Texas drawl slipped into his smooth whisper. Before Lucy could respond the door to the room burst open and a middle-aged woman in a blazar strode in.

“Lucy Logan? Agent Denise Christopher, Homeland Security.” The woman introduced herself, Lucy stood up to shake her hand. “You’ve got a hell of a reputation. History, anthropology, you’re world class!” she seemed impressed.

“I’m just a teacher my mother is world-class.” Lucy corrected humbly.

“Aw come on Luce don’t sell yourself short.” Wyatt’s hand landed on her back, a light grin playing at the corner of his lips.

“I’ve read all of her books, I’m sorry to hear she’s sick. And Master Sergeant Wyatt Logan, Delta Force?” Agent Christopher turned her attention to Wyatt.

“Yes ma’am.” He responded instantly.

“Boy speaking of reputations. You’re a real power couple aren’t you. Well we are on the clock so follow me but hold onto your asses.” She left as quickly as she came, leaving Lucy and Wyatt to run after her.

“Um…ma’am?” Lucy asked softly, “why are we here?”

“You’ll know soon enough.” Agent Christopher called over her shoulder. Lucy shot Wyatt a worried glance who gave her hand a squeeze in response. She led them to a room with glass windows covering three of the four sides, a panel right in the middle was shattered and poorly sealed off with yellow caution tape. Lucy nervously glanced down at the level below, the employees scrambling everywhere. The scene looked like a bee hive, she watched one employee bounce from computer to computer, everyone looked beyond stressed. An empty platform sat in the middle of the room. _Strange that there would be such an open space with nothing there…_

They then learned that time travel was real. Lucy sunk down onto the chair next to Wyatt. Time travel is… real. She put her head in her hands to try and control her breathing.

“You okay baby doll?” Wyatt whispered just loud enough for her to hear, running a hand over her hair and giving her shoulder a kiss. She looked up to his face, concern clouded his intense gaze. Lucy gave him a small nod then turned to the other two people in the room.

“What does this have to do with us?” she said regaining her composure.

\---

“We call this one the lifeboat.” Connor Mason explained. Lucy and Wyatt watched in awe as a giant metal ball was lowered out of nowhere. “We keep her operational in case the crew of the mothership ever needed a rescue.” Lucy wasn’t paying attention to what they were saying she just continued to stare at the time machine, an actual time machine. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Wyatt’s boyish grin and it made her heart skip a beat.

Walking around Lucy noticed a computer that appeared to have information about the mothership. A date flashed across the bottom “3:30 pm May 6th, 1937…” she read aloud do herself. Agent Christopher then showed her a piece of paper they found on one of the shooters, an address in Manchester, New Jersey. “That’s the Hindenburg! About four hours before it crashed. You’re telling me this guy actually went back in time _for real_ to the Hindenburg?” Lucy stated in disbelief. There was a ringing in her ears when Connor Mason explained that if Flynn kills people in ’37 then their reality, and history, could change on the dime and they wouldn’t even know it. Her head was spinning and she felt like she was about to pass out but Wyatt’s touch helped bring her back to reality, just in time to hear Agent Christopher say they were going in that thing.

\---

“You’re insane! I mean even if I believed you, which I don’t, I’m not getting in that thing.” Lucy stormed out of Mason Industries, back into the brisk night air.

“We need a historian, a good one who knows the customs, can travel incognito, help us keep a low profile.” Agent Christopher pleaded chasing after her. Lucy didn’t look back as she continued towards the car that dropped them off here, or at least it _looks_ like the same one. All those strobes were blinding.

“Great I’ll email you some names.” She huffed pulling open the door.

“Lucy wait!” She was halfway in the car when Wyatt’s voice pulled her back. He scooted around Agent Christopher to stand in front of her.

“Wyatt no this is insane! I’m not you I can’t hunt down some- some _terrorist_!” Lucy exasperated with a frantic shake of her head. Her heavy breathing became short panicked bursts. Wyatt’s arms wrapped around her and she folded into his chest

“You don’t need to that’s why I’m here. We need your big beautiful brain to tell me what to do, come one you live for that!” Wyatt teased causing Lucy to giggle, he gave her hip a playful squeeze. “I think someone who loves history as much as you do would want to save it.” She pulled away to protest but Wyatt kept talking, “Come on Luce it’ll be an adventure and I’ll be with you the whole time. What do I always say? It’s just you and me…” his damn smirk made it almost impossible to deny him anything, especially when he brought back the phrase they’ve been using since they met.

“We make it up as we go _._ ” Lucy finished for him with a smile.

“Like we always do.” With two fingers under her chin Wyatt brought her in for a gentle kiss. “Come on, I don’t know about you but I’m curious to see what the 30’s look like.” Wyatt laughed throwing an arm around her shoulder as they walked back into the building.

“Aw has all my history talk finally rubbed off on you.” Lucy teased poking Wyatt in the side. Wyatt leaned in really close to her ear, his warm breath made her shudder.

“Oh you’ve definitely rubbed off on me.”

“Wyatt!” she squeaked blushing profusely, she quickly looked behind her to make sure Agent Christopher was far enough away to not hear his comment. Thankfully she was.

\---

“This is all wrong! This skirt is from the 40s. And this blouse? They didn’t have this kind of fabric back then or underwire bras.” Lucy protested fidgeting with the costume she was given. _This was insane! She was actually going to travel back to 1937, what if someone caught them. What if someone found out where they really came from?_

“No one’s gonna see your bra.” Wyatt snorted. He held out his hand with a wink and helped her the rest of the way down the stairs.

“It’s the best we can do on short notice, take this please.” Agent Christopher mumbled shoving a paper into her hand.

“I have to call my sister really quick!” she pleaded taking her phone out of the purse she was given, which was then quickly snatched away.

“You can do it when you get back.” Agent Christopher promised, “here’s the address for the tavern.”

“And some money.” Agent Kondo dropped some coins in her hand.

“Let’s go you two,” Agent Christopher practically shoved Lucy and Wyatt down the walkway to the lifeboat. “Don’t be noticed. Don’t change anything. Understand?” she warned. Lucy’s footsteps faltered and Wyatt looked back worryingly over his shoulder. They stopped for a moment when they reached the entrance.

“You ready for this?” Wyatt ask with a small dimpled smirk. His tone was meant to cheer her up but she still saw the concern and possibly fear in his eyes.

“As I’ll ever be.” She swallowed taking in the metal ball in front of them. With two hands on her hips Wyatt gracefully lifted her onto the ledge, with much more tact than she would have been able to accomplish by herself. The inside of the machine was much smaller than she imagined. Three chairs cramped close together, two facing each other and the remaining one turned towards a control panel. The third seat was occupied by a man pressing buttons, which to Lucy, seemed at random but probably made sense to him.

“Breathe.” Wyatt whispered from behind her as they shuffled into the two chairs. They both stood in front of their chairs at the same time and almost collided heads, not realizing how close the seats actually were. Wyatt gave her forehead a kiss before they both plopped down in their seats.

“Lucy.” She introduced herself to the man.

“Wyatt.” He followed her lead.

“Rufus.” He called back over his shoulder. “I’m the pilot, kind of.” He said with a bang to the control panel.

“Kind of?” Lucy asked in a panic looking back to Wyatt who patted her knee. Wyatt seemed to be a natural expert at the harness because he had his buckled in no time at all. Lucy just looked at the straps in her hand confused. Wyatt wordlessly reached over and buckled them for her. “Are all these seatbelts really necessary?” she asked Rufus.

“Ohhh yeah,” he chuckled, “you’ll see.”

“Thank you.” Lucy smiled when Wyatt clicked the last strap into place.

“It’s no problem ma’am.” He smirked back. Lucy tried to glare at him but couldn’t hold back her smile for more than a few seconds. She laughed softly, shaking her head at his wink.  Rufus pressed one final button and the whole machine started to shake violently. She gripped her harness tight and closed her eyes, having no idea what to expect it to feel like traveling through time. After about 30 seconds the shaking stopped with a sharp jolt. Panting she looked to Wyatt who looked a bit green.

“Are you okay?” she asked him.

“Totally good.” He replied with an unconvincing tone and nod of his head. Rufus opened the hatch and to her surprise they were not still at Mason Industries, no the smell of wet grass wafted into the lifeboat. Undoing her straps Lucy peaked her head out of the hatch, feeling the sunshine on her face. She tried to carefully step out but ended up sliding down the metal rings. She looked around in awe at the trees surrounding them. Rufus came tumbling out after her, followed by Wyatt who stood bent in half. He groaned spitting on the ground.

“Are we here?” he asked.

“I think so.” Rufus answered.

“Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure.” Lucy breathed, looking up to the sky where the Hindenburg passed overhead. All three looked up in amazement. “Wow!”

“We should probably get going.” Wyatt grabbed her elbow. They walked through the field until eventually they found a road. Wyatt brought up a good point about using the time machine to just stop Flynn five minutes before he even gets to Mason Industries but Rufus warned them about the dangers about going back to any time where you already exist. All these time travel rules were messing with her head. Not too long later a bus approached them from behind. The three got on and paid the small fair, she gave Rufus a small frown when the bus driver ordered him to the back. _We’re definitely in the 30s alright._ Wyatt and Lucy found two seats together a few rows from the front. Lucy sat silently looking out the window in awe, it was watching a movie except it was real life, she was actually in the past.

“It’s incredible huh.” Wyatt whispered in her ear.

“We’re actually in 1937. We woke up in our bed this morning in, 2016” she whispered the year, “and now we’re about to see the Hindenburg. Incredible doesn’t even begin to describe what this is.”

“I just wish I could Instagram it.” Wyatt joked, Lucy playfully swatted him on the leg before turning to look back out the window. She watched the cars go by and surveyed all the buildings as the bus brought them into town. Exiting the bus Lucy still couldn’t believe her surroundings, the old cars, the fashion. It was like being inside of a textbook.

“So the back of the bus was amazing.” Rufus quipped with his hands in his pockets. Lucy kept looking around and didn’t notice Wyatt and Rufus started to leave without her.

“Wow mom I wish you could see this.” Lucy said quietly to herself. Wyatt appeared once again at her elbow.

“Come on Professor we gotta move, tell us what we’re getting into.” He teased.

“Right, right sorry.” She shook off her wonder and snapped into focus. Lucy gave them an exact play by play on what would happen to the Hindenburg today as they walked down the crowded sidewalk of Manchester, New Jersey looking for the tavern Agent Christopher mentioned. They stopped at a news stand and Lucy bought a paper. Skimming the title they theorized on why Flynn would want to mess with the Hindenburg.

“Maybe he wants to kill all 97 people on board instead of just the 36? Make a bad thing worse?” She shrugged, not really having any idea on why Flynn was here. “Whatever it is, we find him first, fast as we can.”

“And if we do find him?” Rufus asked her.

“Leave that to me.” Wyatt said coolly. Lucy bit her lip, she wasn’t stupid she knew Wyatt’s job included killing people. But she never thought they’d ever be in a situation where their worlds overlapped. Eventually they found the tavern. A dark, dingy room down a flight of stairs. The room was filled with cigarette smoke and Lucy coughed a bit when they entered. A couple was shamelessly making out in the corner but other than them it seemed the entire bar was sending daggers their way. Lucy sheepishly suggested that Rufus wait outside. She felt guilty at his mumbled ‘so glad I came’. Lucy saw Wyatt trying to converse with an agitated bartender and quickly ran up to correct whatever he was saying.

“How do you do sir!” Lucy greeted in a cheerful tone, “um we were just wondering if you’ve seen this man?” she slid him a picture of Flynn that Mason pulled off the security footage.

“Why’s he wearing pajamas?” the man asked, not answering their original question.

“Just have you seen him?” Lucy prompted.

“No I don’t think so?” the bartender replied.

“Look again. It’s important.” Wyatt said rather shortly.

“Hey, what are you, deaf? I said I haven’t seen him.” The bartender exasperated walking away from them. Wyatt turned and leaned against the bar.

“Yep. Jersey’s Jersey.” He muttered with a smirk. Lucy scanned the heads of all the people in the room looking for Flynn, then her eyes landed on a blonde standing along the wall. _There’s no way!_

“That’s Kate Drummond!” she said excitedly tapping on Wyatt’s arm. “oh, right, of course she’d be here.” She whispered somberly to herself.

“Who’s she?” Wyatt asked barely glancing over his shoulder.

“She has a column in the Hearst papers. She covered the wars in Manchuria and Ethiopia.” Wyatt finally turned around to look at her.

“Why don’t you go introduce yourself.” He suggested.

“What? Oh, no I couldn’t. What would I even say? Agent Christopher told us not to talk to anyone unless it’s absolutely necessary. What if talking to Kate prevents her from talking to someone else and then that creates a ripple effect and- hey where are you going!” Wyatt started walking away in the middle of her rambling.

“If you don’t want to talk to her I’ll do it for you.” He shrugged navigating his way through the crowd.

“Wyatt!” she hissed. She watched as Wyatt struck up a conversation with the journalist and she worked up the courage to go join him.

“Miss Drummond.” Lucy finally made her way into the conversation. “Um it is so nice to meet you.” Lucy enthusiastically shook her hand while she gushed over a woman she had only read about. “You are a hell of a writer.” Wyatt chuckled softly at her antics.

“This is my wife, Lucy.” He introduced wrapping an arm around her waist. Lucy mentally face-palmed, how did she forget to say her name.

“That’s kind of you Lucy.” Kate said politely. After talking with her a bit they learned that Kate was there to cover the arrival of the Hindenburg, then she was to ride it back for the coronation. Lucy gave Wyatt a pointed look and a discrete elbow to the side when he inadvertently told Kate about the Hindenburg’s fate. They asked Kate about Flynn, showing her the picture. Just like the bartender her first question was about his ‘pajamas’. She informed them that he was in fact at the Tavern earlier and he would be working as ground crew to help bring down the Hindenburg. She had no idea how true that statement was. Graciously thanking her for her information Lucy and Wyatt quickly shuffled out of the bar.

“We need to get to the airfield now!” she whispered harshly as they took the stairs two at a time. They were able to catch a bus to the field fairly quickly, Rufus unfortunately meeting the same fate as the first bus. Once arriving Lucy frantically scanned the crowd for Flynn, or for anyone who could help them. She spotted Commander Rosendahl and ushered the boys to follow her. Posing as Nurse Jackie and Dr. Dre from General Hospital she conveyed the urgent need to find an escaped patient with the Spanish flu. Despite her shaky voice her acting was apparently good enough for the commander who sent men out looking for Flynn. Wyatt and Rufus raised an eyebrow at the covers she gave.

“What it’s the only thing I could think of!” she defended with a laugh. “Besides he’ll be long gone before he even learns who Nurse Jackie and Dr. Dre are.” She shrugged. Wyatt just chuckled shaking his head at her. The three split off individually looking for Flynn. Lucy watched nervously as the ship got closer to the ground. She then spotted Flynn’s tall frame towering over the rest of the ground crew. She then began searching the crowd for Wyatt. She saw him charging into the crowd, right under the ship and her heart stopped. She knew his job involved dangerous stuff but she didn’t want to whiteness her husband in physical danger first hand. He wasn’t running towards Flynn, he was running towards Kate. Torn between going after Wyatt and trailing Flynn she chose the latter; Wyatt was smart enough to get out before the crash. She made sure Rufus and Wyatt knew exactly what time to leave, down to the second. Flynn slipped through the crown undetected and Lucy tried following him, almost running into the wing of an aircraft. He ducted into the hanger and as Lucy tried to enter she was grabbed by her jacket and shoved against the door. Her screams for Wyatt were muffled by her attacker’s clammy hand over her mouth.   

“Are you following us?” the man asked and Lucy frantically shook her head no. “Flynn wants to talk to you.” _What? How does Flynn even know who I am, or that we followed him here? Why does he want to talk to me?_ Before the man could elaborate further he was forcefully shoved off her. Lucy feared it was another guy working for Flynn but to her surprise, and delight, it was Wyatt. The two fought for a minute before Wyatt pulled out a gun and shot him point blank, Lucy screamed covering her face. The man laid motionless on the ground, breathing heavy Lucy ran to the opening of the hanger and saw the Hindenburg in one piece instead of in a crumpled flaming heap. Her breathing got even shallower.

“You okay Luce?” Wyatt asked.

“Flynn just saved the Hindenburg. So no, I am definitely _not_ okay.” Her voice shook with panic. Lucy continued to stare at the ill-fated ship, just sitting there taunting her. Wyatt was bent over checking the pockets of Flynn’s hitman. He asked about how Flynn saved the Hindenburg. Quite frankly Lucy was more concerned with why he saved it than how. Rufus then mentioned how he saw that the crew didn’t let the mooring ropes touch the ground, they never get soaked, the ship never grounds, no spark, no boom. Lucy could barely hear what Rufus was saying her head was still spinning. 36 people lived when they should have died, this was going to change their present in ways she had no way of predicting. Wyatt found what looked like a walkie-talkie in the man’s pocket and Rufus grabbed it trying to see if he could trace the signal to the other one. Lucy nodded and walked back over to the opening of the hanger, Wyatt followed wrapping an arm around her waist. Lucy leaned half against his chest and they stood in silence for a moment or two.

“You shouldn’t have brought that gun.” She said with a hint of annoyance.

“Oh, the one I saved your ass with ma’am?” He smirked giving his hand low on her hip a playful squeeze.

“Wyatt I’m serious! We are surrounded by Nazis. What if one of them takes your future gun to Berlin?” she tried to explain to him.

“Sometimes things get messy.” He said with a shrug.

“Well it’s my job to make sure there is no mess!” she exasperated, frustrated that he can’t see the big deal.

“There’s  _always_ a mess.” He said ominously and Lucy exhaled sharply. “Kate Drummond and Commander Rosendahl, that’s your job. This,” he said gesturing around them, “is my job. That’s the deal. I know this is insane, never in a million years did I think I’d be put on an assignment that involved you to but that’s what we’ve been dealt so we just gotta make it up as we go.” He said with a small smile, Lucy smiled back turning to stand in front of him. They slowly started to lean in when Rufus’ voice broke them apart. He was talking very fast and Lucy only caught about every other word, it wasn’t until Wyatt got him to calm down that he explained that it wasn’t a walkie-talkie, it was now a detonator. Lucy’s stomach dropped, grabbing her newspaper she listed off all the people who would be on the returning trip to Europe. If Flynn was going to blow it up on the way out the damage it would cause to the timeline would be catastrophic. Then they were surrounded by the police.    

\---

“Please call the airfield and tell them that the Hindenburg is in danger!” Lucy pleaded after the officer who shut the door on their cell and walked away. “Please!”

“Piece of crap old lock.” Wyatt observed.

“Can you open it?” Lucy asked.

“Oh yeah, easy with a hair pin which I’m guessing you don’t have.” Lucy ran her fingers through her messy waves and shook her head. Wyatt sighed. Lucy moved to the bed that sat in the corner of the cell and sat down, removing her jacket. Even though it was nighttime it was still May in New Jersey and without central air the jail was humid and suffocating. Wyatt shook the jail door out of frustration. He leaned against the bars while Lucy laid defeated on the bed.

“How soon ‘till the Hindenburg leaves?” he exhaled.

“Just before dawn, so pretty soon.” Lucy informed.

“Great, so we just rot in here while all those people die.” He huffed.

“You mean while Kate dies.” She jabbed. She really didn’t want to get into an argument with him in front of Rufus, and she wasn’t a jealous person. Even if she was she had no reason to be jealous of someone who would be long dead by the time they got home but she could help but make the remark. He shook his head. “Okay. So, what is it about her?” Wyatt slapped his hands to his sides and went to take the bench next to the bed “Hmm?”

“Nothing.” He shrugged.

“You better not be one of those soldier who ignores his orders to chase a pretty face because so help me Wyatt-”

“Kate reminds me of Penny.” He cut her off and Lucy immediately felt guilty. _Of course she did._

“Oh Wyatt…” she breathed.

“Um, I’m sorry who’s Penny.” Rufus asked tentatively, for a minute Lucy forgot he was even there.

“She was- _is_ my sister.” Wyatt corrected himself. “They even look alike, little bit.” His voice was thick as he stared straight ahead. “Penny died.” Wyatt somberly filled in for Rufus with a hard swallow. “It was my fault.”

“Wyatt no it wasn’t-” Lucy tried to stop him from going down that spiral again.

“No Lucy it was.” His eyes glossed over, “if I could just change that one…” he trailed off. “So when I saw Kate I couldn’t just let her...” he scoffed lightly getting up to pace the cell again.

“I’m sorry man.” Rufus offered.

“Thanks.” Wyatt gave a weak smile.

“How long do you think we’ll be stuck here?” Lucy asked trying to change the subject as she came to stand next to Wyatt.

“Who knows.” He said very monotone. Lucy rest her head against his shoulder and rubbed his arm, it was always hard for him whenever someone brought up Penny. She and Wyatt were best friends. Even through all the crap life handed them in the form of their mother passing when they were very young and their father’s abuse they always had each other, Wyatt was very protective of her and she equally of him. She may have been small but she was fierce, Penny pulled Wyatt out of a lot of dangerous situations, she quite literally owed her husband’s life to Penelope Logan. The day she died was a hard day for everyone. Just then an officer came and sat back down at the desk.

“Um excuse me sir?” Lucy asked politely in a small voice.

“What?” the officer gruffed not bother to look up.

“When do you think we will be out of here?” Lucy started getting annoyed at his rudeness, and judging by the time on her watch they were cutting it pretty close.

“With what you three did, not for a long while.” When he finally made eye contact he had an unsettling smile on his face. Lucy dropped her head with a sigh. Wyatt patted her back and continued to pace the cell, finally giving up and leaning against the bars connecting their cell with Rufus’. “What the hell kind of a gun is this?” the officer asked after a moment or two of silence. He carefully examined the gun they confiscated from Wyatt. All Lucy could do was look over her shoulder and give Wyatt her ‘I told you so look’. He just rolled his eyes but continued to stare at her. Lucy then realized his gaze was about a foot lower than her eyes. _Seriously? We’re sitting in a jail cell in 1937 for god knows how long and he’s staring at my chest._

“Really Wyatt?” she scoffed turning her back towards him. She then felt his presence behind her, hands low on her hips and his warm breath in her ear. She involuntarily shuddered.

“I know how to get out.” He whispered.

“How?” she didn’t dare turn around, the last thing she needed was to start making out with him in front of Rufus and the police officer. He then walked over to the other wall to get Rufus’ attention. Prompting him to make a distraction. Rufus asked for a glass of water which didn’t even earn him a second glance, _so much for that._ Wyatt waved his hands to get him to keep going, Rufus then began to tell the racist cop off, telling him about all the things black guys named Michael were going to do in the future and Lucy had to bite her tongue to stop from joining Rufus in telling the cop where to shove it. The cop had a sick smile on his face when he left the room.

“Okay so um where is he going?” Rufus asked nervously.

“Take of your bra.” Wyatt whipped around to her the second the door closed.

“Oh my god you’re unbelievable.” Lucy exasperated.  

“Your _modern_ bra.” He clarified with a raised eyebrow.

“The underwire!” Lucy realized. “Babe you’re a genius.” She stole a quick peck on the lips and turned around to take off her shirt. Looking back to make sure the cop didn’t come back she caught Wyatt staring unapologetically at her. His dimple was making her lose focus on why she was actually taking off her bra. Quickly tossing it to him he ripped it open with his teeth. Lucy had a sharp intake of breath, _that_ definitely wasn’t helping either. He gave her a wink as he threw the bra back. Two officers burst back into the room, carrying batons and headed for Rufus’ cell. Wyatt fiddled with the wire in the lock while Lucy pleaded for him to hurry, not wanting to witness what would happen when they opened Rufus’ door. With a click both cells opened at the same time, Wyatt rushed out and was able to grab the officer’s baton and whacked him with it, stunning the first officer long enough for Rufus to do the same. Lucy hastily buttoned up her blouse, not all of the buttons found the right hole but she didn’t care and they ran as fast as they could out of the police station.

\---

The Hindenburg was still waiting patiently in the grass and they ran aboard in search of Flynn. Wandering aimlessly around the ship they found Kate Drummond who rightfully began screaming when she saw Wyatt. They explained to her as best they could what they were doing and she mentioned that she had seen Flynn leave the kitchen earlier in a hurry. The three followed Kate down the hall to the kitchen. Pushing the door open Wyatt suggested they split up to search for anything that could remotely look like a bomb. They all but tore apart the kitchen looking for it.

“Hey!” Wyatt called crouched in front of a metal table. He slowly pulled what looked like a homemade cell phone bomb out from under it. The clock read 5 minutes left, Lucy gulped.

“What the hell is that?” Kate asked looking over his shoulder confused.

“We got to get this off the ship now!” Wyatt looked nervously to Lucy.

“Uh…about that.” Rufus called from the window. Lucy ran over and saw the ground getting alarmingly farther away.    

“No, no, no, no, no.” Lucy whispered to herself, hand coming up to clutch the locket Wyatt gave her for their first Christmas together. Wyatt was staring intently at the bomb on the table, Lucy could see the thin layer of sweat on his brow. “Wyatt?” they’d been married so long just saying his name was enough to convey her question.

“Just- let me think.” His voice shook a bit on his reply. Lucy came to stand by his side but tried not to hover over his shoulder too much. He hated her hovering when he was just putting together their coffee table, he probably would like it a whole lot less now.

“You’ve defused a bomb before, right?” she asked hopefully. _That’s got to be one of the things they teach in Delta Force._

“I’ve seen it done. Had some training in Afghanistan.” He tried to reassure but he still sounded a bit out of breath.

“Since when were we fighting Afghanistan?” Kate asked confused. Lucy winced when she looked over to her, completely forgetting she was here.

“Luce, I need you to ground the ship and get the people off.” He pleaded looking her dead in the eyes.

“How do we do that?” Rufus asked rather unconvinced of their ability to complete the task. Lucy grabbed a long knife off the counter.

“We make it up as we go.” She answered Rufus but never took her eyes off Wyatt.  

“Like always.” Wyatt kissed her forehead while Rufus searched around for his own weapon. Finding it he grabbed Lucy’s arm and gently pulled her with him down the hall.

They dodged other guests, trying to hide their knives to avoid creating suspicion. But a black man and a woman walking together in 1937 already turned almost every head.

“Do you think Wyatt is gonna pull it off?” Rufus asked skeptically as they rounded the corner to a deserted hallway.

“Absolutely I do.” Lucy said without missing a beat. Even though she was scared out of her mind she trusted Wyatt with her life and had no doubt he would get them out of this, one way or another.

“You really have a lot of faith in him.” He observed simply.

“Well of course…” she said a little confused, _why would I have any reason to doubt he isn’t good at what he does._ They both stopped short when they reached the door marked ‘cockpit’. Lucy took a few deep breaths before turning to Rufus who was awkwardly adjusting his knife in his hand.

“I’m just an engineer.” He said quietly.

“And I’m just a teacher… Wyatt’s the soldier.”  She mumbled to herself, “but he needs us.” She said more surely. She saw Rufus swallow as he nodded. “You ready?” she asked in a voice that completely contradicted her words.

“No but let’s go.” He shook his head. They burst through the door, thanking their lucky stars that it was unlocked, and pretended to be the Anarchist Black Cross.

“We have a bomb on this ship! You’re going to land now and await further demands.” Lucy tried to keep her voice even and steady while her hand shook uncontrollably, which she tried to mask by waving the knife around.   

“Do it or I’ll cut his throat you Nazi’s!” Rufus threatened holding a knife to one of the pilot’s neck. No one moved, the men stood staring at each other.

“Now!” Lucy yelled jabbing her knife towards the closest one, she felt sick. Even if they were Nazi’s she couldn’t stand the thought of actually stabbing someone and from the look on Rufus’ face she could tell he couldn’t either. She silently prayed they landed the ship so Rufus didn’t have to follow through on his threat. Thankfully the men scattered and began pushing buttons to lower the ship. Sirens wailed and Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. Just as they were about to exit the whole ship shook with a loud boom, almost knocking them off their feet. Fire surrounded the windows and the ship came crashing to the ground. _No, no, no, no._

“Wyatt!” she called in a panic as her breathing started to shallow out.

“Go, go! We gotta go!” Rufus yelled, they both dropped their knives and ran out of the room. Rufus picked up a small table in the hallway and used it to break a window. Lucy had silent tears streaming down her face, praying that somehow Wyatt would make it out alive. They climbed out the window and dropped about five or six feet to the ground. As soon as they hit the ground they started running away from the ship. After about 30 feet Lucy turned around and saw the flaming wreckage of the crash. She almost dropped to her knees.

“Wyatt!” she gave a blood curtailing screamed but it was drowned out in the rest of the screams from the other passengers. “Wyatt!” she tried to run back towards the fire but Rufus stopped her. “No! no! _Wyatt!_ ”

“Lucy! Hey, hey. He’ll find us but right now we have to go or we’re going to die too!” he tried to reason with her but Lucy still fought against him to try and get to Wyatt. Rufus had to all but throw her over his shoulder to get her to safety. “Wait! Go get that little girl!” Lucy called when Rufus finally put her down. There was a girl, no more than seven or eight, standing alone shaking. Her skirt torn, her previously white shirt was covered in dirt or ash. Rufus ran to bring her someplace safer and Lucy continued to scan the crowd for Wyatt. Her heart dropped when she didn’t see him anywhere. When she turned around she came face to face with Garcia Flynn pointing a gun at her and she gasped taking a few steps back.

“It’s time we talked.” He said all to calmly for the setting they were currently in, he took a few steps towards her, gun still aimed right at her chest. “You need to understand who and what you’re dealing with.” He said in a threatening tone.

“I understand that you’re a psychopath trying to burn everything to the ground.” Her voice shook and she tried to hold her ground with the man that could at any moment decide to pull the trigger and end her life.

“Well, that depends on your point of view, Lucy.” Her breath caught when he said her name.

“How do you know my name.” she asked in a panic.

“I know everything about you. Your father’s dead. So is Wyatt’s sister,” her heart stopped when he mentioned Wyatt and Penny, “You think you’re meant to follow in your mother’s footsteps, but you don’t really want to. You wanna know how I know?” Lucy’s head was spinning at all the personal, intimate facts this man, this _terrorist_ , seemed to know about her. He then pulled out a worn black leather journal. The light from the fire caught the shiny gold engraving on the bottom right corner, ‘LL’. He opened it up to a page, and Lucy stared at very familiar handwriting.

“That- that’s my handwriting, but I didn’t write that.” She shook her head, tears starting to prick in her eyes, whether from fear or the smoke she couldn’t be sure.

“Not yet but you will.” Flynn informed. Lucy gave a strangled cry of disbelief. “I know what you’re really meant to be, Lucy, and it isn’t a teacher.”

“Why would I believe anything from someone who killed their own family?” she spat. Flynn closed his eyes and hung his head in shame.

“Just ask them why they really chose you for this mission.” He implored, “And ask them what Rittenhouse is.”

“Rittenhouse?” she asked with a shake of her head. Just then Flynn looked over her shoulder in alarm and before she could even turn around Flynn wrapped an arm around her neck and used her as a shield. She yelped and he tightened his arm. Wyatt was standing in front of them pointing a gun at Flynn who was pointing his right back at Wyatt. Lucy was torn between relief of seeing he was alive and crippling fear of seeing a gun pointed at him.

“I know for a fact that you’re not going to shoot at your wife Mr. Logan.” Flynn sneered, clearly trying to get arise out of Wyatt.

“Wyatt.” She whispered. She knew he was an excellent shot but she prayed that he wouldn’t shoot. The pained conflicted look on his face hit her right in the gut, she knew if it was anybody else he would have taken the shot no questions asked. _This must have been Flynn’s plan. The journal must mention Wyatt and I were married and he knew Wyatt wouldn’t risk my life like that._ His jaw clenched as he cocked his head to the side. Lucy saw him angle his gun a fraction of an inch and let off a warning shot above Flynn’s head. Caught by surprise that Wyatt actually shot Flynn threw Lucy to the side and fired a shot back. Lucy screamed by thankfully Wyatt ducked in time. Flynn’s bullet landing right in the gut of Kate Drummond.

“No!” Wyatt yelled in a panic rushing to her side and dropping to his knees. “It’s okay, it’s going to be okay. You’re going to be fine.” Wyatt said through thick tears pressing his hands to the wound oozing blood.

“Kate? Oh my god!” Lucy ran over to help Wyatt. “Wyatt, Wyatt I got her.” She tried to cover his hands with hers. This was hitting too close to home and Flynn was getting away. She could tell by the blank look in his eyes that he was somewhere else. “Wyatt honey I got her go, go!” He finally snapped out of it and ran to chase after Flynn.

“Come on, stay with me.” Lucy begged Kate. She needed her to live, this was too much like Penny. She had tears streaming down her face as she held one hand to Kate’s stomach the other held her hand tightly. Less than a minute later Wyatt was back at her side.

“Move, move, move. Here let me.” Wyatt tried to take over for her. Blood started to trail out the corner of Kate’s mouth and Lucy closed her eyes, there was no hope. Kate began violently coughing as Wyatt whispered encouraging things to her. Rufus came running towards them but stopped abruptly when he saw Kate lying in their laps. Not too much longer her gasping silenced and Wyatt’s head fell into his hands. Lucy wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned her head against his back, looking out into the fire. Lucy could feel every jagged breath he took and a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Wyatt stared blankly at Kate’s body and Lucy tried to gently pull him to his feet.

“Come on Wy, let’s go home.” She said softly. The walk back to the lifeboat was spent in a somber silence. Wyatt wordlessly lifted her up onto the rings and then helped her buckle her seatbelt. “I’m sorry about Kate.” She offered.

“It’s okay, she was meant to die anyway right.” He gave small exhale, “I just want to go home.” She nodded and Rufus started pressing buttons to make the rings start spinning. It worked coming here Lucy just prayed that it would work to get them home.

Landing back in 2016 they learned that the Anarchist Black Cross was responsible for the Hindenburg explosion. The team back at Mason Industries were shocked to learn that Lucy, Wyatt and Rufus were the Anarchist Black Cross. Thankfully the debrief with Agent Christopher wasn’t too long and they were free to change back into their regular clothes. Lucy and Wyatt flopped down on a bench outside the room they changed in, leaning their heads against the wall and closing their eyes.

“We actually went to 1937.” Lucy said again in disbelief.

“You’re credited as bringing down the Hindenburg.” Wyatt joked causing them both to burst out laughing.

“Goodnight guys.” Rufus waved as he passed them. “By the way Agent Christopher said she sent someone to get your cars which I think is an incredible violation of your privacy but also kinda sweet.” He laughed.

“Goodnight.” They called back in unison. Lucy’s head slipped down to Wyatt’s shoulder and she let out a sigh. His own head landing on top of hers.

“We should get going.” He patted her thigh, lancing their fingers together as they stood up and walked down the hallway to the exit.

“Can we just stop by my mom’s house on the way home? I want to check on her and Amy.” She asked.

“Of course.” Wyatt brought the back of her hand to his lips. They pushed the door open to the parking lot and Lucy was surprised to see that it was still dark out.

“Hey Wy?” she asked softly biting her lip.

“Yeah?”

“Why didn’t you take the shot?” she heard him sigh next to her. “I know you could have made it, were you just afraid that I’d think you think I’m expendable?”

“You’re never expendable.” He cut her off surely with a kiss, “not to me ma’am.” He smirked. “I just, I couldn’t risk it.” He said softly with a shrug, opening the door to their car for her before running around the front to get into the driver’s seat.

“Wyatt? You asked Rufus about going to your own timeline because you want to change what happened to Penny, right?” Lucy asked, Wyatt’s hands stopped before he could twist the key in the ignition.

“Yeah.” He said hoarsely, turning the car on. Lucy grabbed his hand as he drove out of the parking lot. Rufus was right, she had no idea how Agent Christopher got their cars, and she _really_ didn’t want to know, but it was nice not having to try and get a cab this late at night.  

\---

“We don’t have to stay long; I know we’re both exhausted.” Lucy said as they sat in the driveway staring at her mother’s house. Turning off the engine they got out of the car and unlocked the front door.

“Amy?” Lucy called.

“Ames.” Wyatt echoed, smirking because he knows how much she hates being called ‘Ames’.

“Amy? How’s she doing?” Lucy heard chopping in the kitchen and assumed it was Amy so she followed the sound. Lucy almost jumped back in shock when she saw her mother cutting up vegetables at the counter, seemingly cancer free and healthy as a horse. “Mom?” she barely whispered to herself. Wyatt had a stunned expression as well.

“Lucy? Wyatt? What a surprise what are you guys doing here?” She asked a little confused. “What was all that about Amy? Please say that you guys brought me a Snickers. What’s wrong?” she asked at their shocked faces, all they could do was stare at her. Yesterday Carol Preston was terminally ill now she was walking around the kitchen asking about a Snickers.

“You’re okay.” Lucy said through tears that haven’t quite fallen yet.

“Yes, of course I’m okay.” She said suspiciously, looking at the tearful expressions on Wyatt and Lucy’s faces, “Are _you_ guys okay?” Lucy gave a watery laugh before running to hug her mom.

“How is this possible.” She said shaking her head, running her fingers through her mom’s hair. “How could- how could the Hindenburg have done all this?” she looked back to Wyatt.

“Hindenburg?” Carol raised an eyebrow at Lucy and Wyatt. “Lucy you’re not making any sense.”

“Sorry. I’m just so happy to see you.” She beamed. “Where’s Amy?” Lucy asked looking back and forth between her mom and Wyatt.

“Lucy you keep saying that, Amy who?” Lucy’s heart stopped. _No._

“No.” she slowly backed away from her mom, “No.”

“Luce…” Wyatt tried to touch her arm but she pulled away.

“No! Amy!” she called walking down the hallway. “Amy!” she then spotted her wedding picture that always sat on the end table. It usually held Lucy, Wyatt and Amy, now it was just Lucy and Wyatt. Lucy picked it up with a shaking hand. Two sets of footsteps followed her into the front room.

“Lucy tell me what is going on.” She demanded. Lucy stared down at the picture frame in her hand and flipped it around to show them. She saw Wyatt’s face fall when he saw the picture was missing Amy.

“This isn’t right.” She said shaking the picture.

“Lucy what are you talking about? You’re starting to scare me.” Carol said resting a hand to her chest. Just then Wyatt’s phone started ringing, he pulled it out of his pocket and frowned.

“Wyatt Logan.” He answered. “Where?....When?” he asked looking right at Lucy.


	2. The Assassination of Abraham Lincoln

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi guys! I’m so glad you liked the first chapter… these chapters take waaaay longer than I anticipated lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter! If any of my chapters start to feel too word for word of the actual episode I want you guys to tell me because that is not my intention. If I wanted to do word for word these chapters would be crazy long and it would take forever and I’d probably get sued for copyright lol.

“I’m sorry Luce we gotta go.” Wyatt gave her a pointed look and she sighed, _why would Flynn take the mothership back out again so fast? He needs sleep too_.

“Wait where are you guys going? Who was that on the phone?” Carol asked, clearly concerned and confused by the situation.

“We have to go.” Lucy rushed to grab her purse and coat. “It’s something with work.”

“And they need _both_ of you?” Carol raised an eyebrow and Lucy wished so bad she could explain what was going on but they signed an NDA and Agent Christopher made the reproductions of breaking it very clear.

“It’s complicated but I’m sorry we really have to go.” Wyatt smiled, trying to ease Carol’s concern.

“At this hour?” Carol gestured vaguely behind her, probably at a clock. “No, no stop! What the hell has gotten into you guys? Who’s Amy?” Carol grabbed their arms pulling them back into the house. Lucy felt like she was 16 again trying to sneak out past her curfew with Wyatt.

“I’m sorry. Amy… Amy is a friend. And uh…” she looked at Wyatt who helplessly shrugged, “she’s from work and she needs our help. Okay?” Carol nodded unconvinced but thankfully let them go and they rushed to the car. As soon as they closed the door Lucy broke down in tears.

“Aw baby come here shh it’s okay. We’ll fix this.” Wyatt pulled her into his side across the bench seat of his truck. He whispered soothing things into her hair while she cried. “I promise you we’ll fix this.”

“I- Wyatt she’s just- Amy is _gone_! She’s my- she’s my…” Lucy hiccupped incoherently, not really finishing any of the sentences she started.  

“I know baby doll I know. No one should have to give up their sister.” He voice was thick and Lucy sobbed harder, _Penny._ Wyatt and Penny were about the same age apart as Lucy and Amy, Penny being just a few years older than Amy.

“Oh Wyatt I’m so sorry-”

“It’s okay Lucy, I’m sorry you had to lose Amy. But we will fix this I promise. Let’s get to Mason Industries and give them hell.” Wyatt squeezed her arm and she nodded, sliding back to the passenger side and buckling her seatbelt while Wyatt turned the car on. The drive back was silent, save for the occasional sniffle from Lucy. They pulled into the parking lot and Lucy was out of the car before Wyatt even put in park. Lucy was storming down the hall and Wyatt ran to catch up with her.

“What’s changed in your life?!” She frantically asked Rufus when she reached the launch area. He raised his eyebrow in confusion, “since we got back from 1937 what has changed for you?”

“Well I just had an unsuccessful evening with a girl so nothing really.” He shrugged. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“My sister is gone!” she shook her head.

“Gone? Gone where?” Rufus asked confused.

“Gone as in erased from history!” she all but shouted. Wyatt stood behind her supportively rubbing her back. “Something that Flynn did or we did to the Hindenburg has changed my family. My mother isn’t sick anymore and my sister was never born.” She tried to frantically explain to everyone.

“Lucy, we have a dossier on you, and it doesn’t say anything about a sister.” Agent Christopher informed in a tone that was meant to calm her down but it did the opposite.

“Look, this is her right her.” She grabbed her locket and opened it up showing Agent Christopher and Connor Mason the picture of Amy that sat next to her favorite picture of herself and Wyatt.

“You wore this on the trip back to 1937?” Connor asked reaching for the locket. “That is incredible.” His voice was full of wonder and Lucy started to get agitated. “You took it from a timeline where your sister existed, carried it here, to where she doesn’t.” Lucy snatched the locket back out of his hand.

“I do not share your excitement, Mr. Mason. Whatever changed, you have to change back. Change it back!” she pleaded.

“I’m sorry Lucy but Flynn is hours ahead of us. We don’t have time for this.” Agent Christopher tried to wave this off and Lucy gave an incredulous gasp.

“Why not? We have a time machine, don’t we?” she could hear her voice getting higher and more panicked. Agent Christopher tried to explain to her that Flynn could be destroying history as the spoke but she couldn’t care about that, Amy was gone.

“You need to go!” her voice was authoritative and left no room for argue, but Lucy pushed back anyway.

“Not until we figure this out!” Lucy was close to tears at this part. She was not getting back into that time machine unless it was to save Amy.

“Lucy-”

“Hey you dragged us into all this. She just lost her sister give her a damn minute!” Wyatt came to her defense, his hand at the small of her back letting her know he was here for her. Lucy closed her eyes, he knew better than any of them what this felt like. She gave him a solid nod of thanks. Agent Christopher sighed.

“Flynn went back to April 14th, 1865.” Lucy stiffened, _oh no._ she straightened her spine, nodded and wordlessly grabbed Wyatt’s hand and led him up the stairs towards the costume deck.

“Wait, what’s April 14th, 1865?” Rufus asked and she stopped halfway up the stairs.

“The assassination of Abraham Lincoln.” She said somberly. She was about to witness one of her heroes be killed first hand.

“Luce I know how much Lincoln means to you.” Wyatt said softly as they walked down the halls.

“Let’s just… get this over with.” She replied in a monotone voice.

\---

One of the employees, _I think she said her name was Jiya_ , was helping lace her into a corset. Lucy grunted when she pulled the strings.

“Sorry!” she winced.

“It’s okay, I’m just glad I don’t have to do this every day.” Lucy tried to joke.

“Yeah,” Jiya laughed lightly, “Hey um I can try to figure out what happened to your sister, if you want.”

“How?”

“Something happened on the Hindenburg that affected your parents somehow. I can look for a connection, you know, try to see what changed.” Jiya offered and Lucy felt tears prick in her eyes.

“You would do that for me?” Lucy said, in awe that this woman she has never met before would be nice enough to spend her free time researching what happened to her sister.

“We have time to kill waiting for you guys to come back.” Jiya shrugged with a smile, “So um I know it’s not really any of my business but what’s the deal with you and Wyatt? You guys seem… close.” Jiya bit her lip nervously and Lucy burst out laughing. She started laughing even harder at Jiya’s confused frown. “What?”

“We’re married.” Lucy chuckled.

“Oh!” Jiya squeaked, “well then that explains it.” She giggled, “come on.” She tied the last few strings on Lucy’s corset and helped the dress over her head. The dress was very warm and Lucy prayed it wasn’t too hot in April in D.C.

Wyatt was already in the lifeboat when she walked up the stairs they were gracious enough to provide in front of the lifeboat. “Look at you.” He chuckled and Lucy gave an overemphasized curtsey. She ungracefully swung her leg into the hatch and tried to climb into her seat, her big hoop skirt hitting Wyatt in the face.

“Okay, woah Luce.” He laughed trying to block his face.

“Sorry.” She apologized quickly and tried to stuff her skirt into the seat. Her hands shook as she tried to get the harness clipped in.

“Here let me.” Wyatt said undoing his own and helping her buckle in, she gave him a soft smile. The smirk he gave her combined with how good he looked in his uniform was too much.

“I was really hoping I’d never have to get in this damn thing again.” She admitted. He gave her seatbelt a hard tug and her stomach fluttered, _why did that turn me on?_ She shook her head lightly, _no we can’t have these thought right now._ By the look in Wyatt’s eye she could tell he was thinking the same thing.

“Lucy I’m sorry about your sister.” Rufus offered gently.

“Thank you.” She gave a weak smile. He started pressing buttons and the machine whirled to life. It landed once again with a hard thud and Lucy learned that it didn’t get any easier the second time around. The lifeboat opened to a night sky, fireworks illuminated their faces even from miles away.

“What’s all that?” Wyatt asked. Lucy stared in wonder.

“The Civil war just ended. They’re celebrating.” She smiled. The three stumbled out of the lifeboat and used the fireworks as a guide for where they needed to go. Rufus walked a few paces in front of Lucy and Wyatt.

“Hey,” she bumped his arm with her shoulder, “thanks for backing me with Agent Christopher.” He smiled looking down on her.

“Trust me we’re gonna fix it.” He stole a light kiss. “We’re gonna fix everything.” He whispered softly to himself. As they walked they theorized on why Flynn would want to mess with the assassination. It was a few hours before they made it to town. They must have landed very early in the morning because it was dawn when they reached their destination. The lively town was bustling about as they weaved in and out through the crowd. Lucy led them to Ford’s Theatre were John Wilkes Booth would pick up his mail exactly at 10 am.

“So not 9:56, 10:07?” Wyatt teased with this classic smirk. Lucy rolled her eyes with a smile.

“Hundreds of books have been written about Booth’s movements today.” Lucy said staring ominously at the ill-fated theater.

“Let me guess. You read them all.” Rufus tried to join in on the banter.

“And wrote one of them.” Wyatt smiled proudly reaching for her hand giving it a squeeze. Rufus asked why Booth would come to the theater during the day. Lucy told them how Booth was a pretty well known actor who knew the ins and outs of the theater like the back of his hand. He used the theater as his mailing address and would be by at 10 am to pick it up. Wyatt suggested that he and Lucy go into the theater and see what they could find.

“Come on.” Wyatt put a hand to her elbow. He turned to Rufus, “Hey, keep an eye out huh? If you find booth or Flynn, come get us fast.” Rufus nodded a little confused. “Let’s go.” Wyatt’s hand moved from her elbow to the small of her back as they entered the theater. Lucy got a chill as she stepped inside the dark room, knowing of the horrific events that would take place here later this evening. “Hello?” Wyatt called to the empty rows of chairs. When he got no response he turned to Lucy with a devilish smirk. She raised an eyebrow and was soon pinned between the orchestra pit and his strong body. She giggled wrapping her arms around his neck and his hands held onto her waist. He lowered his head, capturing her lips in a delicious kiss, which she was more than eager to return. After a few minutes he pulled away, a smile on both of their faces.

“Not that I’m complaining but what was that for?” Lucy breathed, her fingers idly playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

“I need a reason to kiss my insanely gorgeous wife?” he chuckled, “I don’t know I feel weird kissing you in front of Rufus. It feels… unprofessional.” He said sheepishly.

“Oh yeah, you’re nothing if not professional.” Lucy nodded with a playful smirk, pulling him by the back of the neck for another kiss. “We should probably go look for Booth.” She whispered reluctantly against his lips when they separated.

“Right, right.” He agreed unconvincingly, “this isn’t over.” He all but growled.

“Of course not soldier.” Lucy purred untangling herself from him.

“Any of your books tell you where the mailboxes were?” Wyatt asked taking a step back and looking around.

“No. Let’s split up.” Lucy suggested, Wyatt nodded.

“Okay.”

“Okay.” They both turned and walked in the same direction, Wyatt stopped after a couple paces, Lucy almost crashing into him. He turned around with an amused smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“Luce?”

“Right, yup, sorry.” She flustered turning around and walking the other way, she could hear Wyatt chuckling behind her. She wandered aimlessly through the halls of the theater before she found what looked to be the mailroom. She quickly walked over to the cubbies and began searching for Booth’s name. She found his stack of mail and began looking through it, a voice behind her startled her. She turned around and was awestruck to find herself standing face to face with Robert Todd Lincoln. She stuttered a bit over her introduction, not sure how to introduce herself. She caught a poster for Romeo and Juliet out of the corner of her eye and awkwardly introduced herself as Ms. Juliet Shakesman, a new actress. She couldn’t believe who she was actually talking to. She offered to take General Grant’s unused tickets to the box office for him, despite having no idea where the box office even was. Robert Todd insisted on leaving a note along with the tickets, they made small talk about President Lincoln. Every fiber of her being wanted to warn him, take him up on his offer of telling his father not to come, but it was too risky. Who knows the kind of world they would return too, what if more people lost their sisters. As Robert Todd was saying his goodbyes to Lucy John Wilkes Booth walked in. Lucy stood frozen staring at the man. She wanted to call for Wyatt but that would arise too much suspicion. Lucy watched in horror as he praised the man that would kill his father in a few short hours. Lucy gripped her hands in front of her to conceal the shake. She could hardly speak when Robert Todd introduced her, she wanted to run as far away as possible, or for Wyatt to find her.

“I really must be going.” Lucy said as politely as she could when there was a break in conversation. With a quick nod she took off as fast as she could down the hallway, nearly colliding with Wyatt. His hands fell to her waist steadying her.

“Woah babe where’s the fire?” he chuckled leading them towards the exit.

“John Wilkes Booth!” she whispered harshly.

“You saw him?!”

“I _spoke_ to him!” she said through gritted teeth, “Wyatt do you know how hard that was for me? To make small talk with the man who is responsible for the death of my hero!”   

“Okay well let’s find Rufus and regroup.” Wyatt suggested holding the door open for her. She squinted when she stepped into the sunlight. Rufus came running up to them almost immediately.

“So we’re 1,000% sure we can’t just shoot this asshat, save Lincoln here and now?” Lucy wanted to, god did she want to. She shook her head, warning him that saving Lincoln could change too much, and it might not even be for the better. Rufus argued with her about how much better things would be if they saved Lincoln and she wanted to agree with him but time travel was so unpredictable. They could try to do something good like, save Lincoln, and it could completely blow up in their faces. She looked to helplessly to Wyatt.

“Sorry Luce I’m with him.” He shrugged and she scoffed. _So much for being on the same team._ He put his arm out to stop them as they approached an alley. We stealthily peered down and motioned for them to follow. Lucy and Rufus continued their conversation about saving Lincoln and Wyatt ushered them along. They stopped, watching Booth talk with his conspirators. Suddenly Flynn walked by the window and Lucy gasped when he did a double take and spotted them. Flynn pulled a gun and Wyatt yelled at them to get back, pulling her into the alcove of the door. Flynn was shooting aimlessly at them, Lucy and Rufus sank to the floor for cover.

“When I shoot, you run. Stay low. Don’t stop for anything!” Wyatt ordered. Lucy was scared out of her mind but seeing his stance and tone of voice he has switched into soldier mode; this was his time to shine. There would be no point in arguing with him, this was the plan and they had no time to waste.

“But what about you?” she asked, worry etched into her face.

“I’ll be right behind you.” He promised a hint of dimple appearing next to his lips. “Go, go!” he yelled diving down behind the barrels. Lucy and Rufus took off and hid behind the wall of the alley they came down. Lucy watched helplessly as Wyatt engaged in a shootout with what looked like one of Flynn’s guys. Wyatt took him down easy and started running towards them. He was almost to the edge of the wall when a shot rang out and Wyatt gave a strangled yell, falling to a stack of barrels.

“Wyatt!” Lucy screamed trying to run towards him but Rufus held her back, “what happened?” she asked even though she knew very well what happened.

“Nothing.” He lied, “Come on! Go!” he yelled, continuing to shoot at Flynn as they ran away. The gunshots silence and when they made out of the alley Wyatt doubled over to catch his breath. Lucy put her arms by his side to steady him and her hand touched something wet. When she turned her palm up it was bright red.

“Wyatt you’re bleeding!” she cried trying to pry his coat open. He weakly swatted her hand away.

“Lucy it’s fine.” He tried to wave her off and she smacked his arm.

“Wyatt it is not fine! You were _shot!_ ” she squeaked. She turned to Rufus, “We need to get him to a hotel or something, somewhere he can lay down.” Her breaths came out in jagged bursts. Her husband was shot right in front of her, how she was even standing up right now she didn’t know.

“I saw a hotel not too far from here, we can go there.” Rufus suggested.

“Perfect! Help me support him.” Lucy wrapped an arm around his waist, careful to avoid is injury, and Rufus threw Wyatt’s arm over his shoulder. The trio stumbled into the lobby of The National. A passing bellhop gave them a concerned look but luckily didn’t say anything.

“You two go check in I’ll go find some supplies” Rufus offered, Lucy nodded softly.

“Wyatt hey do you think you can walk to the front desk. I don’t want to cause alarm, if they take you to a real doctor they’ll probably shoot you up with mercury or something.” Lucy asked tentatively. Wyatt grunted but was able to walk to the check in desk. “We’re visiting from out of town, my husband has fallen ill do you perchance have any rooms available.” Lucy asked the attendant as calmly as she could. Wyatt nodded to confirm her story. They paid a small fee, to them, and the young man led them down the hallway to their room. He raised a skeptical eyebrow opening their door.

“Are you sure your husband is alright? He looks a bit pale. I could call a doctor?”

“Poor digestions all.” Lucy smiled pressing a coin into his palm and trying to close the door as quickly as possible. As soon as the door clicked Wyatt started taking off his shirt.  

“Where the hell is Rufus with those supplies?” he groaned shuffling slowly towards the bed. Lucy almost fainted when he lifted his undershirt revealing the bullet wound. She closed her eyes putting her hand to her forehead. “I’m sorry love, I know you don’t like blood.” He grimaced and Lucy sighed softly, _even when he was in an extreme amount of pain he only cares if I’m okay._ Lucy took a deep breath.

“I’ll be fine, you’re hurt that’s what’s most important.” She held her breath, easing gently down onto the mattress.

“This would take 15 minutes to patch back home, here I’m going to die of sepsis.” He groaned. He pressed on the sides of wound, a slow trickle of blood oozing out and felt faint. Rufus opened the door not a minute later with the supplies to fix Wyatt.

“Alright Rufus, you’re up.” Wyatt raised his arm over his head. “My knife’s in my pocket. You gotta sterilize it over the lamp.” He instructed.

“Um… what?” Rufus stammered, looking helplessly at Lucy.

“The bullet’s still in there.” Wyatt said looking only at Rufus, probably not wanting to freak Lucy out any more than she already was. “It’s just under the skin, but you gotta take it out.”

“Why me?” Rufus asked.

“Because you work with your hands.” Wyatt said simply.

“Yeah, on circuit boards.” Rufus panicked.

“Think of me as a circuit board, that’s gonna die if you don’t help.” Wyatt quipped.

“Wyatt…” Lucy warned, getting shot was one thing but she didn’t want to stand there and listen to Wyatt joke about dying.

“Why can’t Lucy do it?” Rufus asked, looking to her with wide eyes.

“Because Lucy faints.” Wyatt said like it was common knowledge. He groaned in pain again and Lucy was quickly at his side.

“Rufus please.” She pleaded and she saw his face soften.

“Fine.” He huffed and worked on setting up the supplies. Wyatt tried to change the subject asking why Flynn would need modern weapons but Lucy couldn’t focus. Wyatt had a gunshot that was collecting more and more 19th germs by the minute. She anxiously paced the room, _Rufus isn’t a doctor, what if he messes up and Wyatt bleeds out before we can get him home? What if he presses the bullet in further? What if Wyatt catches an infection? What if he already caught an infection?_ Lucy rambled, as she always did when she was nervous, about the conspiracy to kill all the most powerful men in government tonight. No matter what she was feeling she knew history was certain.

“Okay how do we stop all that?” Rufus asked skeptically.

“One problem at a time,” Lucy said with a slight smirk looking at Wyatt. “Grant takes a train out of town at 6:00. I need to make sure he’s on it. You take care of Wyatt.” She instructed Rufus with a nod. “I’m going to need you tonight.” Her gaze softened when she looked to Wyatt. A knowing smirk played on his lips. “Wyatt!” she cautioned with a smile. _Unbelievable he has a bleeding bullet wound and all he cares about is getting lucky._ She nodded at both of them before leaving the room and heading towards the train station.

Lucy got a lot of strange looks as she walked briskly through town. She then realized she didn’t have a male escort with her. She scoffed rolling her eyes. How anything got done with the men having to accompany the women everywhere was beyond her. Thankfully their hotel was close to the train station and she arrived on the platform to find a man banging against the bottom and steam coming out of somewhere it probably shouldn’t. Rufus may be the engineer but Lucy could tell the train was broken. She looked around anxiously.

“Ms. Shakesman?” She heard behind her and she froze. She turned around and saw Robert Todd Lincoln walking up to her. The same Robert Todd Lincoln that should already be boarding the train with General Grant.

“Mr. Lincoln.” She greeted.  

“What are you doing here?” he asked with a smile on his face, _oh no is this flirting?_

“Following you, it seems.” Lucy decided to play along, _whatever it takes to get answers, or to get to Flynn and Booth._

“I’m a lucky man, then.” He continued, Lucy crossed her hands in front of her, right over left to conceal her rings.

“What happened to the train?” she inquired.

“Technically speaking…it broke.” He laughed. _Flynn…_ she cursed his name in her head. “Much to General Grant’s dismay, he and I will be seeing the play tonight.” _No!_

“No!” she yelled far too quickly. She tried to backtrack her outburst, “like I said before, it’s a terrible play. The general will hate it.” _Smooth Lucy_ she mentally winced. Robert laughed anyway.

“Maybe. But the general and I are already committed. But is there any chance that you’d like to see a terrible play?” he asked hopefully.

“What?” she asked shocked.

“Excuse me for being forward, but would you come as my guest? You’d improve the evening a great deal. We’ve meet twice in one day. That can’t just be a coincidence. Do you believe in fate?” Lucy stood, mouth agape. Every fiber of her being was screaming no, telling her to run but what came out was,

“I’m at the National.”

“The National,” he repeated, “At 7:00, then.” She smiled warmly and Lucy forced herself to smile back. The awkwardly bowed to each other a few times and Lucy felt dizzy. _Would Booth shoot her too?_ She tried to run away from the platform but a familiar voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

“We really have to stop meeting like this, Lucy.”

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before whipping around, “You son of a bitch. My sister is gone, disappeared because of something _you_ did to the Hindenburg.” Lucy spat at him, _man it felt good._

“It’s war,” he said simply, “I lost my whole family.”

“Because you murdered them.”

“Rittenhouse murdered them.” He said through gritted teeth. Lucy rolled her eyes, there was that name again, Rittenhouse.

“I asked about Rittenhouse, and no one’s ever heard of him.” Lucy was proud of herself for not backing down from him.

“Rittenhouse isn’t a him. It’s a _they._ ” Flynn tried to explain. He tried to feed her some bullshit about righting some wrongs but Lucy didn’t buy it. When she accused him of destroying America he had the audacity to say he was trying to save it, Lucy almost laughed in his face.

“Lucy, one day you are going to help me.” He said and Lucy recoiled, _that sounded vaguely like a threat._  

“Or what? You’ll kill me?” she scoffed.

“That’s not a threat. It’s your future.” He said in a calm tone, which was equally as frightening as when he was threatening her. “So accept it, and stop trying to interfere.”

“What are you trying to do? What does this have to do with Rittenhouse? Tell me!” She demanded shaking her fist at him. He grabbed her slender wrist tightly.

“Don’t get in my way again.” He warned in a cool even tone and Lucy got the chills, she yanked her arm out of his grasp and stormed away. She walked through town in a daze. _Robert invited me to a play, the play where Lincoln gets shot. I have to watch my hero get shot right before my eyes. There is a very real chance General Grant will get shot too. I could probably stop him… Wyatt only has one gun._ A pale blue dress in the store front caught her eye. _I can’t go to the play in the same dress…_

Lucy played with the coins in her purse, the employee at Mason Industries severely overestimated the amount of money they would need but she was grateful for it. As she walked in she noticed the store also sold pistols. Knowing they would never sell firearms to a woman she discreetly slipped two into her pouch, one for her and one for Rufus. Lucy felt guilty for stealing but desperate times. The store clerk boxed up the blue dress and Lucy gave him more money than was necessary, to make up for the stolen guns, and quickly left the store before he noticed. Thankful that their room was on the first floor, the box was half her height. She almost dropped the box trying to get into the room.

“Um…you went shopping?” Wyatt raised an eyebrow.

“Robert Lincoln invited me to a play.” She said quickly, not making eye contact with either of them.

“A play?” Rufus asked, “you mean _the_ play?”

“You’re going on a date?” Wyatt teased but Lucy could see his jaw clenching.

“Wyatt relax,” she rolled her eyes, “it’s not a date, and in case you haven’t noticed we’re 150 years in the past I don’t think it would have worked out anyway.” She gave Wyatt a pointed look saying ‘drop it’.

“You jealous man?” Rufus snorted.

“What? No… it’s just we have a mission to do and you’re running off to the theater.” Lucy could see Wyatt was getting actually jealous. She huffed and tried to ignore him.

“General Grant’s gonna be there tonight.” She clarified and Wyatt relaxed a little. “Flynn sabotaged his train.”

“You saw Flynn?” Wyatt tried sitting up when he heard his name. Her eyes flicked to Rufus before looking back at Wyatt.

“I saw him leaving the station.” Lucy lied staring down at the dress she bought. Wyatt raised an eyebrow like he didn’t believe her. _Of course he didn’t, you can’t be together for as long they have an not know each other’s tells._ ‘I’ll tell you later.’ She mouthed at him, he nodded slightly in response. “The point is, Grant’s going to be there tonight, and I’ve got to save him.”

“How, exactly?” Wyatt asked.

“I don’t know.” Lucy shook her head.  “I’ll uh get Grant out of the balcony before Booth shows up… somehow.” Lucy rambled.

“Okay I’m pretty sure we can come up with a better plan than that Luce.” Wyatt chuckled lightly.

“Will these help?” Lucy asked awkwardly holding the two pistols she stole.

“And I assume with all that, we’re going to save everybody but Lincoln?” Rufus said. Lucy sighed.

“Rufus…” he went into another rant about how easy it would be to save Lincoln. He was making her feel like crap, more than she already was. She was the only person who could stop this, and she wanted too, but she knew she couldn’t. Her idol was about to be killed right in front of her and she knew she couldn’t stop it, the guilt was eating her alive. So, she really didn’t need any more piled on from Rufus. The present isn’t perfect but it’s ours. Awful as it is, what happens to Lincoln is meant to be.

“You just lost your sister and you’re gonna sit next to Robert Lincoln and let him lose his father?” Rufus said somberly and Lucy felt tears prick in her eyes at the mention of Amy.  

“Rufus come on, don’t bring Amy into this.” Wyatt jumped to her defense.

“Sorry, that was wrong of me.” Rufus apologized, “I’m going to get some air.” He shook his head leaving the room.

“Wyatt thanks for-”

“I still agree with him.” Wyatt cut her off, sitting back down on the bed, “I just couldn’t let him use Amy against you.”

“Do you know how hard this is for me?” Lucy was getting irritated, “you know how much I idolize Lincoln. I’m the historian, I’m the one that is supposed to keep history the same. How am I supposed to do my job when my teammates, my own _husband_ , don’t trust my knowledge and judgment. Truth is, I don’t even know what would happen if Lincoln lived, I would hope it would change things for the better but we can’t be sure and it’s too big of a risk. So I would really appreciate it if you two would just have faith in me and stop trying to guilt me into failing at my job.” Lucy paced the floor as she ranted. It felt good to get that all off her chest. Wyatt tried to stand up but he winced in pain.

“Come here.” He asked softly. She walked to stand in front of him and he took both of her hands in his. “Luce, baby, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pressured you to do something like that. I trust you and your big beautiful brain 110%. You don’t have to ask me to have faith in you baby doll, I always do. I have your back always and I respect and accept your decision. I love you so much and I’m sorry you have to go through this.” Lucy smiled and leaned down for a kiss.

“Thank you Wyatt, I love you too.” She whispered into his lips. She turned around, “unlace me.”

“Uh Luce I was just kidding about that earlier I’m in an incredible about of pain.” He laughed. Lucy laughed along with him and swatted his thigh.

“Not that! I have to put that other dress on and I can’t undo it by myself.” She said and Wyatt began undoing the laces. Her breath hitched as his fingers worked deftly to untie her dress, even though the many layers his touch still made her skin burn. With one last tug her dress fell away, leaving her in a strapless slip. Rufus chose that exact moment to return from his walk.

“Ah! Sorry, sorry.” Rufus fumbled looking down at his feet. Lucy grabbed the box with her dress and went behind the changing screen in the corner of the room. She silently cursed at all the layers of both the dresses. She finally finished repining her hair when a knock came on the door.

“Mr. Robert Todd Lincoln downstairs for Mrs. Shakesman.” The attendant from earlier announced.

“I’ll be down in a minute.” She called back stepping out from around the screen. Wyatt had moved from the bed to the chair during that time, _that’s a good sign for his wound I guess._ She blushed as Wyatt’s appreciative eyes raked hungrily over her, the dimpled smirked saved only for her on full display. Wyatt handed her her pistol and she reminded both of them of the game plan for tonight. Wyatt was thankfully quiet when Rufus brought up saving Lincoln again, he just gave her a reassuring nod.

“Be careful.” He said softly when she was almost to the door.

“You too.” She replied in the same timber. Walking down the hallway she put on a light smile for Robert. He offered her his elbow and they spent the short walk to the theater making idle chit chat. Lucy couldn’t focus on anything he was saying, knowing the grim events that were about to take place. He handed the attendant the tickets and Lucy’s heart pounded the whole way up the staircase into the balcony. The two sat down and he asked her about her life as they waited for the play to start.

The play started about 15 minutes later, Robert laughed along with the audience. The ringing in Lucy’s ears prevented her from understanding the play, that and the play was spoken in an old English fashion which she didn’t follow well. She nervously glanced over her shoulder and jumped every time the door opened. Suddenly the band cut the actors off, playing a tune meant to announce the president. Lucy stood up with Robert and almost fell to the floor when she saw Lincoln. She was awestruck meeting her hero, she lightly curtsied when he greeted her but she physically couldn’t make any sounds come out of her mouth, she just smiled warmly at him, with tears in her eyes. Half from wonder, half from sorrow. The president quickly took his seat and the play continued. She couldn’t take her eyes off Lincoln; within the hour he would be assassinated. Lucy’s stomach wrenched at the thought. She started coughing and Robert asked if she needed a glass of water. Eyeing the water pitcher on the table next to Grant she thought of an idea. She turned back to him not saying anything and he started standing up, offering to get it for her. Insisting she did it herself she walked over and poured herself a glass, then “accidentally” spilled it on General Grant.

“General Grant, please forgive me. Are you alright?” Lucy fumbled through a fake apology, giving him a curtsey. He assured her that he was alright and left to go clean himself up. Lucy had to try and conceal a smug smile, _General Grant is safe!_ She shuffled back to her chair next to Robert and sat down. She silently cursed when General Grant came back a few moments later. She started feeling a bead of sweat appear on her brow, Booth would be coming in any minute. The door burst open and she swung around. To her absolute horror Garcia Flynn charged in instead of Booth, gun aimed at Lincoln. They stared at each other in shock for a few seconds before Flynn trained his gun back on the president.

“No! Mr. President!” Lucy yelled frantically but it was too late. Flynn knocked Robert on the side of the head and he fired two shots and Lucy screamed. Lincoln collapsed forward over the railing. Lucy was frozen in shock. He turned to aim at Grant but Lucy collected herself enough to jump up and try to take the gun from his hands. He fired a shot at the ceiling then closed a hand around her throat, she gasped for air and he threw her roughly to the side. Robert attacked Flynn from the back, pinning his arms down while General Grant slammed his wrist against the railing, causing his gun to drop from his grasp. The three fought for a bit and Lucy scrambled to get her gun. She aimed it at Flynn and when he saw it he jumped from the balcony onto the stage. The audience screamed in horror. He picked up his gun and ran off into the wings. Lucy dropped her gun and stood staring at Lincoln. Robert ran over to him while General Grant ushered Lucy, his wife, and Mary Lincoln out of the room. They were brought outside and Lucy quickly scanned the crowd for Wyatt and Rufus. She found a police officer instead and gave her statement, telling him to go look for Booth. She then Rufus jogging towards her.

“Johnson?” she asked fearfully.

“Alive.” He reported proudly.

“Luce?” Wyatt called out and she turned around and ran the few feet towards him. Completely forgetting about his injury she launched herself around his neck, he didn’t seem to mind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“You’re okay.” She breathed into his neck.

“You’re okay.” He parroted. “And Seward’s okay. What about-”

“Grant’s safe.” She smiled pulling away. She then looked at the floor, well more so at her blood stained dress, “but Lincoln…” Robert Lincoln stepped out of the theater and was bombarded by questions from concerned townspeople. He spotted Lucy and walked over to her.

“He’s gone.” Robert somberly informed her of something she already knew.

“I am so sorry.” She swallowed with tears in her eyes. He thanked her for saving General Grant, said the whole country thanked her.

“I wish I could have saved your father.”

“There was nothing you could have done.” Her throat burned, there were a million things she could have done. He hastily said his goodbyes and turned to leave. With tears fresh in her eyes she walked back to Wyatt and Rufus. Rufus went to talk to a soldier and Wyatt wrapped an arm around her waist and she buried her face in his chest.

“I’m so sorry Lucy. I wish so bad that didn’t have to happen to you.” He said thickly, running a hand up and down her back.

“I just want to go home.” She sniffled. She grabbed Wyatt’s hand and he motioned for Rufus to follow them. He nodded and finished up their conversation. The walk back to the lifeboat was eerily silent. Rufus pushed buttons while Wyatt helped strap Lucy in.

“Flynn’s back in the present.” Rufus informed them. “Let’s go home.”

“I decided I was gonna let it happen.” Lucy said after another beat of silence, staring straight ahead. “But then I called out to warn him. It was too late.” She made eye contact with Rufus. “It’s one thing to talk about history like this abstract thing. But when the man get shot right in front of you… I tried.” Wyatt reached out and grabbed her hand, his thumb brushing comfortingly over her rings. She closed her eyes and let the silent tears fall down her face. Rufus started the lifeboat and before long they were back in the present.

“Wyatt needs a doctor!” Lucy yelled as soon as the hatch opened and Wyatt tumbled out onto the steal platform.

“Get a medic.” Agent Christopher ordered as employees rushed to help Wyatt. Another employee helped her out of the lifeboat and onto a small step ladder. She watched as Wyatt was carried away.

“Who shot Lincoln?”

They then learned that Flynn is credited as shooting Lincoln as ‘a tall unknown gunman using an unknown gun’. Lucy told them how Booth was supposed to be the shooter and Mason replied saying the whole thing was planned by Booth. Lucy relaxed a little, at least Booth still got some of the blame. The team at Mason Industries was surprised to learn that Lucy was Juliet Shakesman. Rufus was disappointed to learn he wasn’t credited at all for saving the vice president. Jiya silently got Lucy’s attention and motioned for her to follow her.

She brought her back up to the conference room where she helped her get dressed. A laptop sat open in the middle of the room. Jiya showed Lucy her family tree. Everything seemed correct, her mom and dad marrying in 1980, Lucy born in 83’ and then Amy a few years later in 1990.

“So how did the Hindenburg change it?” Lucy asked staring at the screen.

“Well I’ll get straight to the point, Henry never Married Carol.” Jiya said bluntly.

“You’re saying my father never married my mother?” Lucy raised her eyebrow skeptically.

“As far as I can tell, they never even met.” Jiya continued. “Instead, Henry married the granddaughter of Irene Doehner, a girl who should have died in the Hindenburg but didn’t.

“That explains why my mother doesn’t have lung cancer. Dad got her smoking. But since they never married she never smoked, no cancer.” She reasoned.

“It also explains why Amy was never born.” Jiya added.

“Right, because my parents never met.” Lucy said simply, she then mulled on that thought. “but they’re still _my_ parents.”

“Keep going.” Jiya encouraged.

“So wait a minute.” Lucy paused. “How was I born?”

“You’re almost there.” Jiya said somberly. Lucy stared at the screen and then it clicked. “Yeah, you got it.”

“Carol’s my mother, but Henry isn’t my father and never was.” She inhaled a shaky breath, “My mother’s been lying to me my whole life.” Jiya looked back at her, probably unsure what to say. Lucy cleared her throat, “can you please help me out of this dress I need to go talk to Wyatt.”

“Yep.” Jiya weakly smiled.

\---

“Who should we call to pick you up?” Lucy heard the doctor ask as she walked down the hallway towards the exam room they brought Wyatt to.

“My wife is here.” Was his reply and Lucy smiled. They got married when they were 18 but the butterflies in her stomach never stop when Wyatt calls her his wife.

“How are you doing?” she asked standing in front of him.

“It’s just a scratch.” He smirked and Lucy rolled her eyes.

“He’ll be out of here in about an hour Mrs. Logan.” The doctor called knowingly over her shoulder.

“Thank you.” Lucy chuckled.

“Did Jiya find out what happened to Amy.” He asked, Lucy took a seat at one of the waiting chairs.

“My mom and dad never got married, or even met.” She relayed exactly what Jiya had said.

“Right so Amy was never born.” He responded instantly. Then his face scrunched up in thought. “But then how were you…” Lucy saw as the realization washed over his face, “Henry isn’t your dad.”

“Circle gets the square.” She gave a self-deprecating laugh, wiping a tear off her cheek.      

“Oh Luce…”

“It’s whatever, I just want to go home and put this whole day behind me.” She shook her head.

“Sounds like a plan.” He smiled, “we can even stop at that Italian place you like for dinner.”

“Wyatt it’s nine am.” Lucy chuckled checking her watch.

“Well it’s dinner for us, I’m pretty sure they’re open.” He hopped off the table once the doctor gave him the all clear. He laced his fingers through hers, grabbing the papers the doctor gave him and they headed towards the car. They opened the door to the parking lot and Wyatt started laughing.

“Luce it’s dark outside, are you sure it’s not nine _pm_?” he teased and Lucy blushed covering her face with her hand.

“I haven’t slept in like 2 days leave me alone.” She defended swatting his arm. She helped him into the passenger seat and then ran around the car to the driver’s seat. “We should probably stop by my mom’s house so she knows were okay. We caused a scene and then disappeared for like 17 hours.”

“Good call.” He chuckled.

\---

Lucy and Wyatt looked to each other confused, cars lined the street in front of her mom’s house. The house was loud and lively when they walked in. They headed towards the sound and were met with cheers when they entered the living room. Their friends and work colleagues filled the space, along with gold decorations.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait.” Carols voice floated above the rest, “Me first. Hold on.” She walked up to them with a stern look on her face, “Well, you guys are late to your own anniversary party.”

“Our anniversary party.” Wyatt nodded playing along. They both looked at each other with wide eyes. ‘What?’ Wyatt mouthed discreetly to her, she shrugged. It didn’t make any sense for her mom to be throwing them a party _now._ It was only February; their anniversary wasn’t until September.

“The way you ran out yester, and now this. And I’m not supposed to worry. Are you guys okay?” Carol asked concerned.

“I’m sorry,” Lucy said for what felt like the millionth time, “yes Wyatt and I are fine, work has been a little hectic but we’re ready to party.” She reassured.

“I see.” Carol said unconvinced. “So did you help out your friend Amy?” she felt Wyatt’s grip on her waist tighten slightly when Carol mentioned Amy.

“I’m still working on it.” She tried to say as evenly as possible.

“Well please go freshen up.” Carol pushed them towards the stairs. Lucy stopped and turned around.

“Mom. I need to talk to you about something. About Dad. What are you not telling me.” Lucy pleaded softly, Carol got agitated at the mention of Henry.

“Are you serious right now?” she hissed. “You bring this up on today of all days? I need a drink.” Carol shook her head and left Lucy standing in the entrance way with Wyatt wondering what had just happened.

“Come on, let’s just… go upstairs.” Wyatt offered her his hand and made their way to Lucy’s old bedroom.

“I don’t even know what the hell is happening anymore!” Lucy exasperated as soon as he closed the door. “I thought at least our wedding date would be safe but apparently not.”

“It’s okay, we’ll go downstairs and enjoy the party then on our actual anniversary it’ll just be you and me, no one will even know to bother us.” Wyatt wrapped his arms around her hips and hers went around his neck. “Happy 14 years and five months.” He smiled.

“Happy 14 years and five months.” Lucy giggled leaning in for a kiss.

“Wyatt? Lucy?” Carol’s voice from downstairs broke them apart.

“I guess we better go.” Wyatt reluctantly released her, opening the door and letting his hand land on the small of her back.

“There better be wine left.” Lucy grumbled and she felt more than heard Wyatt chuckle behind her.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I love hearing what you guys think!


	3. Atomic City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: GUESS WHOS BACK, BACK AGAIN! So, so, so, so, sorry for how long it took to get this chapter up. I wrote the first fourth of it after I finished the last chapter but I just lost interest in it. I leave for vacation in 8 days and I’m going to see how many of these I can crank out before then lol.

“Son of a bitch.” Lucy laughed incredulously. Sitting on the floor in front of their entertainment center, a scrapbook open on her lap. “Wyatt come look at this.”

“What is it?” he asked sipping coffee from a mug, he handed one to her before sitting down next to her. She took the drink and passed the book to him.

“Our wedding date actually changed, look February 6th2001.”

“Huh,” he laughed. “Same date different month? That’s such a random specific thing to change what would have caused us to move the date up? That seems odd a version of ourselves would get married while were still in high school?”

“Well you would have _just_ turned 18 maybe we couldn’t wait until we graduated.” Lucy shrugged, she gave his shoulder a squeeze before standing up and walking to the kitchen.

“You just couldn’t wait to rob the cradle could you.” Wyatt joked with a wink.

“Oh my god I’m 3 months older than you.” Lucy exasperated with a smile. She was about to start making breakfast when both of their phones chimed within 30 seconds of each other. They both groaned, there was only one reason that ever happens.  

\---

“What do we got?” Wyatt asked as he and Lucy approached the launch area. Agent Christopher was pacing back and forth while Rufus and Jiya typed away at the computer.

“September 21st1962.” Agent Christopher said simply.

“Where?” Lucy asked taking a seat next to them.

“Working on it.” Jiya said not looking up from the monitor.

“Well, we know when. When’s easy.” Rufus joked. “Where in ’62? Much harder.”

“Almost cracked it though.” Jiya added. Agent Christopher told them to crack harder, if that is even something a person can do. Mason came down the stairs and whispered something into Rufus’s ear, then Rufus followed him back up the stairs. Wyatt and Lucy gave each other a weird look but wrote the exchange off as something technical they probably wouldn’t understand. After 10 long minutes of watching Jiya type she finally jumped back in triumph.

“I got it. Guys, I know where they are!” Lucy rolled her chair over, Wyatt and Agent Christopher stood behind them. “Um, uh, okay, so it turns out that the negative-mass kinetic energy given off by the Mothership actually leaves behind a trace of a…” she looked around at all the blank confused stares before simply saying, “they’re in Nevada.” She gave them a 50-

mile radius of where Flynn could have landed. Mason pointed out that it was exactly a pinpoint.

“Can we do any better that 50 miles?” he asked. Jiya responded that they couldn’t.

“Well, it’s either the desert or Vegas, so… Vegas.” He deadpanned. “Luce?” he raised his eyebrow, he was able to convey his question just by saying her name.

“I’m looking.” She scooted her chair back over to the vacant computer, after a minute or so of searching she came up with “President Kennedy was in town for a DNC fundraiser at the Sands hotel. Sinatra headlining.” She looked back at the rest of the team. Rufus had rejoined them.

“So what are we thinking, Flynn’s gonna ‘JFK’ JFK one year early?” he asked half-jokingly. 

“Maybe,” Lucy shrugged. It was a very possible option, “That room was filled with celebrities, politicians, mafia… Flynn could kill any of them and it would be a disaster.” Lucy shook her head still staring at the screen.

“Well we need to get there first.” Wyatt nodded offering Lucy his hand and they walked to the costume deck.

\---

“You know yellow is a great color on you.” Wyatt flirted, swinging their joined hands as they walked towards the lifeboat. She giggled when he twirled her around and draped an arm over her shoulders. All this time together and he still had the ability to make her feel like a teenager with a crush.

“That suit looks pretty nice on you too.” Lucy flirted back, Wyatt chuckled running a hand over his lapel. “Although it would look even better on our floor.” Lucy said as nonchalantly as she could and tried not to smirk at Wyatt’s strangled cough. He leaned in and whispered low in her ear,

“Don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep, ma’am.” A shiver went down Lucy’s spine, she sent him a sultry wink before climbing up the stairs into the lifeboat, Wyatt right behind her. Wyatt automatically started buckling her in the minute she sat down, Rufus turned around in his chair to make sure they were getting ready.

“Something you want to tell us?” Rufus asked flipping a few switches.

“Huh?” Lucy asked confused.

“Your rock. Is that part of the costume?” Rufus snorted, taking in her outfit as Wyatt helped her into her belts.

“Oh what?” Lucy flexed her hand in front of her, looking down at her ring, still sparkling even under the dim light of the lifeboat. “No. You didn’t know I was married?” she chuckled. Rufus jerked back around in his chair.

“To who?!” He seemed shocked. Lucy and Wyatt looked to each other with raised eyebrows.

“…To Wyatt…” she said slowly trying not to laugh as his jaw dropped open.

“Seriously?” he squeaked.

“Yup.” Wyatt smirked raising up his left hand then letting his hands to her thighs. “You seriously didn’t know?”

“No I honestly didn’t.” he shrugged shaking his head. “I just figured you were those kinds of people who were touchy with everyone and I was just hoping it wouldn’t come near me… married wow. So, I’m like a permanent third wheel now huh.” He laughed.  

“Have you felt like a third wheel up to this point?” Lucy asked, already knowing the answer.

“I- yeah I guess you’re right.” He conceded, “okay but ground rules! Nothing happens in this lifeboat… _ever._ ”

“Yes sir.” Lucy and Wyatt said in unison, Rufus flipped the last switch and the lifeboat took off.

\---

The hatch opened to a cloud of dust, Lucy coughed as soon as she stepped outside. She waved a hand in front of her face to try and clear the air. Wyatt and Rufus coughed as well.

“You couldn’t land any more out of the way?” Wyatt complained wiping dust from his pants.

“You rather I park on the strip?” Rufus fired back. They walked about four steps when a loud explosion cut through the quiet desert air. They watched a mushroom cloud rise into the sky. “We’re too late.” Rufus said in horror.

“That’s not Flynn,” Lucy reassured, “There a nuclear test site about 60 miles on the other side of town.”

“Who’s crazy enough to test a nuclear bomb outside of Vegas?” Rufus scoffed.

“The U.S. Department of Energy.” Lucy said like it was common knowledge, she began walking towards where the bomb went off and Wyatt followed.

“During the ‘50’s and ‘60’s, they tested over 1,000 nuclear weapons in the Nevada desert. Set ‘em off a couple times a week.” Wyatt expertly said. Lucy looked at him in shock. “What? I know my military history.” Lucy bit her lip giving him an appreciative once over, _damn that was hot._

“And somehow you just got hotter.” Lucy flirted with a wink, looping her arm through his.

“See  _that_ is what I wanted to avoid.” Rufus exasperated.

“Sorry.” Lucy giggled, not really sounding all that sorry. Lucy turned back to Rufus resuming the mission, “before Vegas was known as Sin City, they called it Atomic City.”

“Anyone got any sunscreen?” Rufus asked. Lucy shook her head, cursing herself for not thinking of that. It was going to be a long walk in the middle of the desert, Lucy prayed they didn’t get dehydrated and pass out. After about 25 minutes of walking the heat started to get to them, they were just about halfway when Wyatt complained again about how far away Rufus had parked. ‘I just don’t see why the middle of the damn desert was necessary Rufus?’ ‘Oh I’m sorry let’s just freak out an entire city that’s already preparing to be bombed at any moment.’ Lucy rolled her eyes, _is this what having children is like_? She couldn’t help but smile, she imagined a little boy with Wyatt’s blue eyes or a little girl with her long dark curls and suddenly the hypothetical bickering didn’t bother her. The boys thankfully made up by the time they reached the hotel. They looked around in awe, it was incredible. Lucy still couldn’t believe that this was her life now, she got to travel to the past. It was every historian’s dream come true. Rufus made a joke about betting on 54 years worth of baseball games, Lucy grabbed a drink off a passing tray and gave him a look that said ‘don’t’.

“You guys stay put I’m going to go do a sweep of the room.” Wyatt said in a hushed tone. Lucy looked around as well, noticing the big ‘sold out’ sign across the poster advertising Frank Sinatra. “Security’s pretty tight.” Wyatt reported back a few minutes later, “I don’t know how were going to get into the show with no tickets which are sold out.”

“Why don’t we call in a bomb threat?” Lucy suggested, “they’ll shut it down. Clear out JFK.” Wyatt shook his head.

“Luce for once I know where this son of a bitch is gonna be. I’m taking out Flynn at the show tonight.” Wyatt said surely.

“Okay so how do you plan on keeping the President and a dozen other celebrities safe?” Lucy countered.

“Saving history is your job. Mine is Flynn.”

“What so you just get to make this call?” Lucy asked crossing her arms over her chest, “no debate?”

“No, there’s no debate.” He fired back immediately. Lucy exhaled through her nose with a light shake of her head.

“Really because it sounds like-”

“Guys!” Rufus came running up to them, Lucy didn’t even realize he had left. “I got uniforms. We can get in.”

“What?” Wyatt asked, “how did you…”

“Cause in ’62, I’m pretty much invisible.” Rufus shrugged, “It’s my super power.” Lucy took the clothes he offered to her and almost laughed when she held it up, it looked exactly like the expensive lingerie Wyatt bought her a few Christmases ago.

“Really? You couldn’t have found me a thong?” she snorted showing it to Wyatt whose eyes went a little wide and dark.

“It’s a cigarette girl’s uniform.” Rufus defended, she didn’t miss Wyatt continue to examine the outfit out of the corner of her eye. “Hey I didn’t invent Vegas.” He raised his hand in surrender.

“Judging by Wyatt’s face unless you’re trying to make yourself the most awkward third wheel ever go back and invent me a waitress uniform.” Lucy said in all seriousness. Wyatt tried to hide a laugh behind a cough while Rufus stammered through an awkward ‘got it’. “You’re imagining it, aren’t you?” Lucy asked, Wyatt’s eyes still unapologetically looking her up and down. He shrugged with a playful smirk. 

“Can you blame me?” He chuckled.

“You’re impossible.” She shook her head before walking off to find a bathroom to change into. 10 minutes later they all met back at the entrance of the room, dressed in their disguises. A few servers were walking in and Lucy, Wyatt and Rufus snuck in with them. Lucy walked around handing people their drinks while simultaneously keeping an eye on Wyatt and looking out for Flynn. She could hardly focus on the job, she kept getting distracted by the fact that she was seeing Frank Sinatra preform live. Wyatt used to twirl her around the living room to her dads old Sinatra albums when they were younger and seeing him right in front of her made Lucy want to just forget the whole mission and dance with her husband. She caught Wyatt’s eye through the crowd and he gave her a loving smile. Lucy smiled back then refocused on the mission. Lucy walked past a table when a man called out,

“Hey sweetie. How about a martini and a few hours of you?” with a smack on her ass and Lucy was stunned into silence. It was then that she remembered they were in the 60’s. She was about to turn around and let him have it when a female voice came to her rescue.

“Really Joey? If that’s how you talk to a lady it’s no wonder you never get one.” The woman was snarky and Lucy laughed in her head walking over to her. She handed her a glass of Champagne, “Excuse my friend doll. He’s terrible after his second martini. Even worse after his third.” She explained handing her a few folded up bills.

“Thank you.” Lucy smiled, slipping the bills into her bra. _What? She didn’t work here._ Lucy did a few more laps around the dining area then met up with Wyatt. “Hey. You see that guy up there in the dark glasses? That’s Sam Giancana. He’s the biggest mobster in the country. He worked with both the CIA and JFK to try and assassinate Fidel Castro.” Lucy whispered.

“Let’s just find Flynn.” Wyatt nodded, giving her a quick peck on the lips before walking away.

They walked around for another 15 minutes, no sign of him. It wasn’t until the set was over and everyone stood up that they lost and visual on where he could be. Lucy thought she might have saw him weaving through the crowd but she couldn’t be sure. She finally picked Wyatt out from the crowd and saw him leaving with his gun drawn, she immediately began pushing to follow him. 

“Wyatt!” she yelled but her voice was lost in the applause. “Wyatt!” she called again fighting harder against the crowd. She saw him leave the room through the back door. Pushing through the crowd she swung the doors open and scanned the casino area. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a flash of a white coat. She turned to follow but immediately smacked into Rufus.

“Oh my god Rufus.” Lucy said out of breath clutching a hand to her chest.

“Where’s Wyatt?” he asked looking behind her.

“I don’t know, the crowd stood up and I lost him but I saw him leave. He was probably going after Flynn. I think I saw him go that way!” She said all in one breath grabbing Rufus by the arm and pulling him in the direction she saw Wyatt run. They shuffled quickly trying not to cause any attention by running. They ended up at a dark hallway that appeared to lead to a kitchen or a backroom of the hotel.

“Hey do you know who Christy Pitt is?” Rufus whispered as they crept quietly down the hall. Lucy stopped walking and paused, the name was right on the top of her brain but she couldn’t place it but she was certain this was the right era. Instead she just shook her head no. They then heard gunshots and Lucy’s stomach dropped.

“Wyatt!” she breathed and took off down the hall, Rufus only a few steps behind her. As they got closer they heard fighting. Lucy was momentarily frozen not sure what to do.

“Come on he might need help.” Rufus urged gently, he grabbed her elbow leading her towards where Wyatt was likely fighting Flynn. Rufus was almost to the doors when it burst open and a woman ran out, and right into his chest. He grunted in surprise stopping her from running any further.

“Are you okay?” Lucy heard Rufus ask but she was too focused on Wyatt. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

“Are you okay?” Lucy repeated Rufus’ words into his ear. She felt him nod against her neck before releasing her and turning to the woman.

“Why was he after you?” Wyatt demanded while trying to catch his breath.

“I don't know.” The woman answered looking thoroughly confused. Rufus stared at her and then Lucy saw a lightbulb go off in his head.

“Are you Christy Pitt, by any chance?” He asked urgently.

“What? No, my name is Judith Campbell.” Her voice was laced in confusion and Lucy could see the fear in her eyes.  

“You're Judith Campbell?!” Lucy said in excitement. Rufus asked who Judith Campbell was with a low voice probably only meant for her to hear but with the hallway being dead silent everyone else heard it as well. Wyatt looked around the hallway, scanning for any more of Flynn’s guys.

“Just come with us.” Wyatt said firmly grabbing Judith’s elbow ignoring her protests. He found the first unlocked room and pushed her inside.

“What do you think you're doing?” she tried to fight back.

“I'm saving your life. You're welcome, by the way.” Wyatt deadpanned.

“You let me out of here!” Judith demanded, crossing her arms tightly across her body. Her words and tone sounded fierce but Lucy could tell from her body language that she was scared.

“Lady, I'm trying to protect you.” Wyatt exasperated, Lucy could tell Wyatt was slowly starting to lose his patience.

“By kidnapping me from another kidnapper?” She raised an eyebrow. Wyatt just stared at her in silence. That was a good point, she had no reason to believe that they were any different from Flynn.

“All right.” Rufus cleared his throat, “we're Vegas PD.” Lucy chimed in mentioning that they were undercover, hopefully trying to sell their story. Technically they were undercover, just not undercover cops. They all froze when Judith asked to see their badges.

“Why would we bring our badges? We're undercover. They're back at the precinct.” Rufus pointed out trying to get her to drop the subject.

“If you're cops, I'm Princess Grace.” Judith rolled her eyes clearly not buying their cover.

“Okay, we're not cops.” Lucy relented. Rufus threw his hands up in the air. Rufus grumbled about how he thought he had their story sold.

“Okay, look.” Wyatt brought a hand to the bridge of his nose. “The truth is we do work for the government. We're trying to get the man who grabbed you. His name is Garcia Flynn, and he's dangerous.”

“And if he wants you, he's not gonna stop coming for you.” Lucy said with a shake of her head.

“Lots of men want me.” Judith said slyly in response to Wyatt asking why Flynn wanted her. Wyatt scoffed. “They're usually more polite about it.” She gave him a pointed look. Lucy ushered her towards the bathroom, suggesting that she freshen up while they figure out what they were going to do. Judith seemed skeptical but slammed the door in Lucy’s face anyway.

“Okay, she is hiding something.” Wyatt whispered, pointing an accusatory figure at the closed door.

“What she is hiding is that she is Kennedy's mistress.” Lucy whispered her history lecture.

“Seriously?” Rufus asked leaning forward on the couch.

“For the last two years. And Sam Giancana's mistress.” Lucy continued without missing a beat.

“The mob boss?” Wyatt asked. Lucy smiled to herself.

“Yes, remember the plot to kill Castro I told you about? She is the one that delivers messages from JFK to the mob. Not a lot of people know her name, but she is at the dead center of 1960s politics.” Lucy whispered harshly.

“Okay, this is some real Oliver Stone stuff right here.” Rufus quipped. Lucy went on to mention how Judith had some of the most powerful men in the world wrapped around her finger. Wyatt asked what Flynn would want from her and then heard noise coming from the bathroom. It sounded like the window was being opened and bottles were being pushed aside. Wyatt tried to open the door but found it locked. Before Lucy could protest he was kicking the door down.

“Come here!” Wyatt gruffed. Judith struggled loudly against Wyatt he carried her out of the bathroom with ease.

“You let go of me!” She demanded.

“I am tying you up to keep you safe.” Wyatt forced her down on to the couch, clearly he has had enough.

“Don’t you dare!” Judith squawked ripping her arm from Wyatt’s grasp.

“He is not going to tie you up.” Lucy reassured while sending a warning glance to Wyatt.

“Oh, the hell I won't.” he whipped around to face her. They both stared each other down. Judith conceded with a huff saying that Flynn threatened her with things that he knew about her.

“Personal things that are none of your damn business.” Judith stood up from the chair crossing her arms.

“What, like screwing JFK?” Wyatt spat out.

“ _Wyatt_!” Lucy scolded.

“I'm sorry. We cannot play coy anymore.” He huffed.

“ _Stop it_!” they were inches from each other’s faces whisper shouting.

 “How did you know that?” Lucy barely heard her over the arguing. Wyatt and Lucy both sighed before focusing their attention back on Judith. “He has pictures, okay? How he got them, I don't know, but if I don't do whatever it is he wants, he could ruin me. And cost Jack the next election.” All three time travelers looked away with a grimace.

“Trust me.” Lucy said softly stepping forward. “We won't say anything.”

“Oh, so I should trust you?” Judith scoffed. “Is that before or after he ties me up?” she nodded towards Wyatt. Lucy rolled her eyes but kept her composure.

“I need some air.” Wyatt sighed, placing a lingering hand on Lucy’s back before turning and going into the next room. Rufus shuffled over to the window, finding whatever was out there very fascinating. Judith sat back down in a huff. Lucy looked around the room, spotting a small kitchenette. She left the room and came back a moment later with a glass of water.

“Water?” She offered to Judith.

“If you sprinkle it on top of a glass of gin.” She replied not looking up from her hands where she was busy removing her white gloves. Lucy shrugged taking a sip from the glass. “So, you and brooding blue eyes in the next room.” Judith hinted looking past her into the room where Wyatt was, “you sleeping with him?” Lucy choked on her water at such a bold question.

“What?” she coughed, “well he’s my husband.”

“You should sleep with him more he's wound pretty tight.” Judith teased. Lucy turned red and Rufus awkwardly let go of the blinds, the thin metal clanking together. He excused himself with a clear of his throat. After some silence Judith asked how they knew about her and JFK. Lucy assured her that her secrets were safe with them.  

“As soon as we find Flynn, you can go back to-”

“To Jack?” Judith cut her off. “All right. Go ahead, say it. You think I'm a tramp.”

“No.” Lucy disagreed, “I think you're fascinating.”

“Don't think another woman's ever called me that before.” Judith said in honest disbelief.

“I mean it.” Lucy said, Judith rolled her eyes lightly at her words, “a woman Especially in this day and age. Living the life that you're living. The people that you know. The things that you've seen.”

“Honestly, I um…I felt like a nobody. And then one night, I met Jack.” Judith smiled fondly. “And the next morning, it was all different. Like a roller coaster.” Judith paused. Lucy couldn’t help but smile.

_She remembered being the new kid sophomore year._ _California girl living in Texas, scared out of her mind. Her mom enrolled her in every AP class offered to a sophomore. Two months into the school year and her only friends so far were her books, and did she have a mountain of them. One day she was walking with a stack, trying to stay as close to the lockers as possible and out of people’s way. She didn’t notice the backpack laying on the ground, tripped over it and landed with all her books on some poor guy. She wanted the ground to open up and swallow her right then. She immediately started fumbling through an apology but to her shock the guy apologized as well helping her up and handing her her books._

_“You alright ma’am” the blue eyed smile asked her. She was so stunned she couldn’t do anything except nod._

_“I- I’m so sorry! I should have been watching where I was going.” She rambled finally finding her voice._

_“No my bag was in the middle of the hallway it was entirely my fault.” His smirk made her stomach do a flip. He looked her up and down before asking, “hey you’re the girl from California, right?”_

_“Is it that obvious?” Lucy winced with a laugh._

_“Well ma’am you are wearing a Stanford hoodie so…” he trailed off with a warm chuckle. Lucy felt her face heat up as she ducked her head._

_“Wyatt.” He introduced himself. **God was that a dimple?** Lucy momentarily forgot how to speak again._

_“Lucy… And we’re pretty much the same age so you don’t have to call me ma’am.” She giggled. The hardest thing she had to get used to since moving to Texas was being called ma’am regularly, even by people her own age._

_“Sorry ma’am my grandpa raised me to treat a woman right.” There was a teasing ring in his voice and Lucy ducked her head again. “So Lucy where are you heading?”_

_“Um…” she tried to recall her class schedule, “room 207.”_

_“I’ll walk with you.” Wyatt replied instantly grabbing a few books off her stack and her stomach erupted into butterflies._

_“What class are you heading too?” Lucy asked. He hesitated a minute before answering._

_“118.”_

_“Wyatt that’s the complete opposite way! I can’t let you walk me you’ll be late and have to stay for detention.” As much as she wanted him to walk with her she couldn’t be the reason he got in trouble that wasn’t fair. Wyatt grinned at her shyly and shrugged._

_“It’s worth it ma’am.”_

“You ever wake up one day and not recognize your own life?” Judith’s voice pulled her back to the present, or technically the past.

“Yes, actually.” Lucy swallowed hard, “a lot lately.” Ever since that agent turned up at their door her life hasn’t been the same.

“The name Christy Pitt mean anything to you?” Wyatt asked from behind her, placing a firm hand on her shoulder, his thumb rubbing back and forth on her bare skin. It was such a simple touch but Lucy had to suppress a shiver.  

“Never heard of her.” Judith shrugged. Wyatt asked Rufus to find out who she is.

“Meantime, we're not gonna find Flynn. Flynn's gonna find you.” Wyatt suggested. “I'll take you back to your hotel room, and when Flynn shows up, which he will, sooner or later, I'm gonna take him out.”

“You want to use her as bait?” Lucy asked appalled rising to her feet to face them. 

“He's not gonna hurt her. He needs her for whatever he needs her for.” Wyatt waved off.

“Are we 100% sure this is our best plan?” Rufus mumbled to Wyatt. Judith was still only concerned with getting the pictures back.

“Wy, a word.” Lucy said curtly and Rufus ducked his head. Lucy marched into the other room, Wyatt followed her. “We can't risk it.” She said as soon as Wyatt clicked the door closed. “She's too important to JFK and to history.”

“I cannot do my job boxed in like this, worried about knocking over a salt shaker and somehow changing history.” Wyatt fired back.

“This is not a game.” Lucy shook her head firmly. Getting irritated that her husband of all people wasn’t on her side.

“I agree. Flynn wants to wipe out everything, so if we have a shot at him, we take it. I'll do it by myself if I have to.” Lucy didn’t know where this tone was coming from but she did not like it.

“You don't give the orders.” Lucy reminded with a stern look.

“You got a problem, take it up with Agent Christopher.” Wyatt huffed. Lucy could not belief he was treating her like this. He was effectively shaming her for trying to do her job, it was like he was trying to pull rank over her when their areas of expertise weren’t even in the same arena.  

“I am not a soldier, I don't take orders, and you are not taking her.” Lucy replied through gritted teeth.

“Try and stop me.” He shot back. Lucy scoffed in disbelief, hurt flashed across her face for a second then went to a neutral expression. Wyatt realized he might have taken things to far, he tried to reach for her arm, “Luce…”

“Just take her I don’t care.” She shrugged off his hand and brushed past him. Rufus and Judith both pretended that they weren’t listening but Lucy ignored them instead she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. She gripped the sink and took in a shaky breath. The door to the hotel room closed with the same hard slam hers did. After a moment or two of silence she heard a gentle knocking on the door.

“Lucy?” Rufus’s voice called from the other side, “you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” She replied with no emotion in her voice, opening the door with a fake smile.

“If you um want to talk I’m here.” He said with a soft smile while rubbing the back of his neck. It was a tempting offer but she should probably express her feelings about Wyatt to Wyatt instead of to Rufus.

“Thank you Rufus, but I should probably just talk to Wyatt.” She smiled while scooting past him. She took a seat on the edge of the couch and stared out the window.

“Do you wanna go find out who Christy Pitt is?” Rufus asked and Lucy agreed. They walked down to the front desk. Rufus had the idea to grab a bottle of wine and say they needed to deliver it to Christy Pitt, that would be the easiest way. The guy at the desk regretfully informed them that there was no one at the hotel by that name. As they turned around Lucy spotted Flynn followed by one of his men.

“Come on.” Lucy called to Rufus over her shoulder. “I’m not just gonna stand here and do nothing.” Lucy and Rufus ran towards Judith’s hotel room. Their run slowed to a jog when they found Wyatt standing in front of the elevator. They must have startled him because he pulled a gun as he turned around. Rufus ducked and Lucy put her hands out to the side.

“Babe it’s just us!”

“I told you to wait downstairs!” Wyatt said annoyed.

“Yeah, no, you look like you had it well in hand.” Rufus spit back sarcastically. Rufus shrugged, “just saying. What happened?”

“She double-crossed us.” Wyatt sighed, “that's what happened. She went right to Flynn.”

“Well, of course she did, because Flynn still has the pictures and she's still afraid that he's gonna use them. He has the upper hand. Plus, you could've been a little nicer to her.” Lucy exasperated all in one breath. Wyatt didn’t say anything just brushed past them. Lucy scoffed loudly but he didn’t turn back around.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“What are we supposed to do now?” Lucy and Rufus both called after him but he just kept walking. Lucy exhaled loudly and rolled her eyes.  

“Is he normally like this?” Rufus asked scratching his head.

“No.” Lucy said coolly walking down the hallway after her husband. When she got to the lobby she scanned the room, she found him standing in front of the Western Union Telegraph booth.

“2012? You want this telegram delivered 50 years from now?” The attendant asked skeptically.

“Look, you said you can do it anytime, anywhere. Can you do it or not?” Wyatt almost sounded like he was begging.

“Hey, it's your money.” The attendant surrendered. “What do you want the message to say?”

“Penny,” Wyatt started and Lucy heard the keys of the typewriter clacking, “I know this might be hard to understand. But whatever happens on Saturday, February 11th, 2012 Go home with Lucy and Wyatt. Even if Sam is being an ass. Just let them take you home. And know that they love you and just want to protect you.” Wyatt sounded like he was on the verge of tears and Lucy’s heart broke. “Yeah…Thanks.” Wyatt threw money on the counter and turned around. He froze when he saw her standing there. “Worked in "Back to the Future II.” He gave a self-deprecating smile.

"Wyatt…” she started softly

“I know what you're gonna say.” He said already preparing for another argument.

“No, you don't.” she cut him off. She walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his stomach and letting her head rest against his chest. She could feel his labored breaths as he wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders. “Look. I understand. I would do anything to get my sister back, and Penny too.” He didn’t say anything but squeezed her tighter in response.

“Look, I'm sorry about before.” He pulled away so he could look at her but still kept his hands on her hips. “I get it's your job, keeping history the way it's meant to be. I shouldn’t have said what I said I was just… frustrated that Flynn kept getting away and I took it out on you.”

“We’ve never been in this kind of situation before, what if this job does something ugly to us?” Lucy’s voice was quiet, laced with fear. She didn’t want to do this job without him. Or him without her but what if the job came between them. Wyatt brought a hand up to stroke her cheek and pull her in for a kiss that was a little bit past acceptable in 1962. He pulled away leaving her smiling and breathless.

“I would never let that happen Luce.”

“Guys, guys, guys.” Rufus came barreling towards them, not even realizing he was interrupting a moment. “I know why Flynn is here. It was staring at me right in the face. I'm so sorry, it was staring at me the whole time.”

“Slow down.” Lucy said but it was as if Rufus didn’t even hear her he just kept on rambling.

“It's just such an outdated phrase. I've only heard it once used at MIT. Leave it up to Anthony to call it that.”

“Rufus, what are you talking about?” Wyatt asked when Rufus finally took a breath.

“Christy Pitt. It's not a person. It's the Christy pit. Named after the physicist Robert Christy. It's slang for an A-bomb's plutonium core.” Rufus revealed with an ominous tone. Lucy and Wyatt both looked wearily at each other and then back at Rufus who looked around nervously and motioned for them to follow him.

“A nuke?” Lucy asked low so no one would overhear and panic.

“Technically an atom bomb.” He corrected.

“How in the world could Flynn possibly steal an atom bomb without anybody noticing?” Lucy asked with a small tremor in her voice. Wyatt jogged up to them, falling in line behind Lucy and putting a hand on her lower back. She reflexively smiled.  

“He doesn't have to steal the whole nuke. Just the plutonium core. Once the pit's removed, it's actually quite small.” Everything Rufus was saying was getting more and more terrifying.

“Wait, so Flynn is suddenly an expert at dismantling an atomic bomb?” Wyatt asked skeptically. Rufus pointed out that he didn’t need to be because Anthony was.

“Could they take the core in the Mothership?” Wyatt asked and Lucy felt like her head was spinning. The only thing keeping her grounded was Wyatt’s warm hand on her back.

“I don't know. It's not exactly something we ever tried before, but if it explodes during a time jump, who knows what it'll do? To the past or the present?” Rufus trailed off leaving them to come up with their own conclusions. Lucy didn’t know a whole lot about physics, well really nothing, but every scenario she could come up with would be a disaster.  

“And Flynn's just crazy enough to try it.” Lucy finished for him, grabbing Wyatt’s hand and leading them towards the entrance of the hotel.

“We got to get to the test site, fast.” Wyatt suggested as they scanned the parking lot for a car they could ‘borrow’. Rufus walked right up to a car that pulled up and opened their door. Before Lucy could ask what he was doing he said,

“Welcome to the Sands, sir.” The man got out and handed Rufus his keys without saying a word. Rufus turned back to them and threw the keys to Wyatt, “See? Invisible.” Wyatt got in the driver’s seat while Rufus climbed into the back leaving Lucy to sit up front with Wyatt. An anxious silence filled the car as Wyatt drove down a dirt road with no lights. Lucy didn’t even notice she fell back into her nervous habit of bouncing her leg until Wyatt but his hand on her thigh. His thumb absentmindedly drawing circles and sending goosebumps across her whole body.

“Hey I don’t see your other hand Wyatt…” Rufus playfully warned from the back seat. Wyatt chuckled and lifted his hand up to show Rufus before putting it back on the wheel. Lucy quickly reached over and grabbed it back, interlocking their fingers together and resting their joined hands on the seat between them.  A pair of dim headlights appeared up the road.

“I think that's them. Hold on.” Wyatt let go of Lucy’s hand to firmly grip the steering wheel. Lucy gripped the handle on the side of the door. She saw that look in his eye, the same look he got when he drove them as fast as he could in his dad’s Chevy down the backroads of Texas. She trusts him even more now than she did back then but the feeling of the car rapidly accelerating still made her bite her lip.

“Wyatt, what are you doing? He's gonna hit us!” Rufus screamed in horror from behind them.

“No, he won't.” Wyatt replied with an eerie calmness.

“How do you know?” Rufus shot back.

“Cause then we all blow up.”

“Wyatt.” She whispered as Flynn’s car was getting closer and closer with no sign of slowing down. At the last second both cars veered away from each other tossing the passengers around since seatbelts were not mandatory for another six years. All three cars skidded into a cloud of dust. Wyatt quickly jumped out yelling for Lucy and Rufus to stay in the car.

“No! No, you cannot do this alone.” Lucy refused.

“I'll get the nuke.” Rufus said.

“I'll get Judith.”

“Be careful.” Wyatt grabbed her face and brought her in for a lingering kiss. Lucy screeched as gunshots rang out across the previously calm desert. Wyatt ducked behind and open door and started firing back. Lucy crawled to the back of the car with Rufus.

“Go! I'll cover you!” Wyatt yelled to them over the gunfire. Lucy ran as fast as she could in the dark, on a dirt road, in heels and a dress. She found Judith crouched down beside one of the cars. Judith swore up and down that she didn’t know about the bomb, how she wouldn’t have helped him if she knew. Lucy ushered her back to their car. They were huddled between some rocks and their car, Lucy noticed one of their tires was shot out.

“I got it!” Rufus called running up behind them. Flynn and Anthony got in the car that wasn’t damaged and started driving away. Wyatt went to the middle of the road and lined up his shot. Rufus quickly ran in front of Wyatt’s gun, despite her and Wyatt’s protest, pleading for Wyatt not to shoot Anthony. Reluctantly Wyatt dropped his gun.

\---

“So, was it worth it? Protecting Jack?” Lucy asked Judith as they leaned up against the car.

“I didn't do it for Jack. I did it for me.” She revealed, “I mean, at the end of the day, that's all I have, right?” Lucy didn’t know how to respond as Judith got up and started walking away.

“Hey.” Lucy called and she turned around,” are you gonna be okay?”

“Always am.” Judith shrugged. “Oh, hey. Sorry about the crack on the head, gorgeous.” She winked at Lucy and Wyatt, “Don't take it personal.” And with that she walked away towards the cab that pulled up. Wyatt asked what happens to her. Lucy told them how eventually her secrets come out and how the public vilifies her before she eventually dies of cancer. It may have seemed like she had it all together but no one has it all together.

“Better get the suitcase back where it belongs.” Rufus says walking away to retrieve it.

“Hopefully before anyone knows that it's gone.” Lucy sighs.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.” Rufus frantically opened up the suitcase to find that Anthony switched the cases and Flynn got away with an atomic bomb. They all looked at each other in horror.

\---

The lifeboat landed back in present day and the air around them was heavy, Agent Christopher was going to be furious. Rufus was the first one out of the lifeboat when the hatch opened.

“Hey did you guys know Lucy and Wyatt were married?!” He laughed trying to lighten the mood before they dropped the bomb, about the actual bomb.

Agent Christopher looked down at her papers before looking to the employees around her before looking back to Rufus, “Did I know that Lucy Logan was married to Wyatt Logan? Hmm that’s a tough one.” She deadpanned. Lucy laughed at their coworkers as Wyatt helped her down from the lifeboat. “Did you find Flynn?” she asked them.

“Yeah. We found him.” Lucy answered.

“And? What did he want in Las Vegas?” She crossed her arms with a waiting eyebrow.

“You're gonna want to sit down for this.” Rufus sighed gently. She brought the three of them up to the conference room where they replayed everything that happened on the mission. As predicted she was less than thrilled.

“On the upside, we're finally starting to gel as a team. Just saying.” Rufus once again tried to relieve some of the tension in the room. They exchanged theories on whether or not Anthony was working with Flynn. She then informed them that they no longer need to rescue Anthony anymore. Wyatt mentioned how he thought about shooting Anthony but never got a clean shot, Agent Christopher ordered him to make sure he gets a clean shot the next time before walking out of the room.

“I’m going to go change.” Lucy said running a hand down Wyatt’s arm, out of the corner of her eye she saw Rufus follow her and go down the stairs towards Jiya. She got halfway to the costume deck when she realized she couldn’t find her clutch. She walked back to the conference room and sighed in relief when she found it on the table. “I forgot my-” she stopped talking when she saw Wyatt sitting at the table with an open laptop. “Did it work?” she asked coming to stand behind him. Her heart dropped at the words plastered on the screen, ‘Soldier’s Sister Found Dead’ “I'm so sorry, honey.” She wrapped her arms around his neck leaning her head against his.

“It was a long shot.” He shrugged shutting the laptop and standing up. Lucy started to let go of him but he twisted in her arms and brought his to around her waist. Who knows how long they stood there just holding on to each other, but Lucy was stand there as long as he needed.

“Let’s just go change out of these clothes and go home.” Wyatt grabbed her hand. Lucy nodded following his lead.

They didn’t talk much the rest of the night, but sometimes words aren’t always needed. They both had a long, emotionally taxing day. The two were contempt cuddled up on the couch with a glass of wine and a beer having a James Bond marathon until their phones inevitably chimed again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: again I apologize for the long delay I know how frustrating that is lol. Anyway tell me what you think I love to hear it!


	4. Party at Castle Varlar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know don't hate me for abandoning this for so long! I'm forcing myself to start writing my old fics again so I'm sorry if the voice isn't right on this one I'm still trying to find it again but I hope you like it!

"Okay I'm on my way." Wyatt said hanging up the phone, grabbing a t-shirt and pulling it over his head.

"Wait where are you going?" Lucy asked sitting up in bed, pulling the top sheet up to cover her chest. She shivered slightly at the cool air against her bare back.

"Agent Christopher needs me, apparently Jiya found where Flynn is present day." Wyatt relayed stepping into a pair of jeans, he chuckled at Lucy's pout. He walked over to the bed and gave her a quick kiss. "As much as I would like to stay here and _believe me_ I do," his eyes looked her up and down hungrily and Lucy felt herself blush under his gaze, "we might be able to take Flynn out right now and end this madness." He went over the dresser slipping his shoulder holster on before unlocking their safe. Lucy threw on his discarded shirt from the night before and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"Be careful." She whispered into his back. He turned around and brought her in for another kiss.

"Now ma'am, tell me how I'm supposed to go do my job when I have the image of you in my shirt." He chuckled warmly, pinching her butt. She gasped in surprise hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Just hurry back mister." Lucy winked sauntering back towards the bed, throwing him one last look over her shoulder.

"Yes ma'am." He all but growled reluctantly leaving the room.

* * *

Lucy had just gotten back to sleep when her phone rang almost two hours later. "Ugh what?" She grumbled picking up her phone and sighed seeing the dreaded Mason Industries caller ID. She was tempted to ignore it until she remembered that Wyatt went on a tactical mission, her blood ran cold as she answered the phone with a shaking hand. "Is he okay?!" she shouted.

"Luce I'm fine." Wyatt's warm voice chuckled and she let out a sigh of relief. "We didn't get Flynn, he jumped."

"Jumped where? And why aren't you calling from your phone?" Lucy asked.

"I left it at home, that reminds me can you please bring it I think it's on the table. He jumped to Germany 1944. You gotta get to Mason Industries, looks like that day in bed is gonna have to wait baby doll." He joked.

"I'm on my way." Lucy sighed flinging the covers off her body.

* * *

The group stood around the computer while Rufus told them roughly where Flynn was in Germany. Lucy was momentarily stumped, nothing about that area was significant. Mostly just trees and farmland. She chewed her bottom lip trying to think.

"What about the date? Any significance?" Mason asked her

"There is one thing." She remembered, "There was a tavern called Das Stein Haus, here." She pointed vaguely at the screen, "It may have been a rendezvous place for the Allied Resistance. It's not 100%. The accounts are spotty, but maybe someone there can point us in the right direction." Wyatt was looking at her like she grew two heads, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Luce, just so I'm clear, you want to drop us into Nazi territory, roll up blind to some bar, and just convince someone there that we don't know to help us? By the way, bring him?" Wyatt said skeptically pointing at Rufus. Lucy sighed.

"Well, it's either that or give the Nazis a nuclear weapon." Lucy reminded with a huff, crossing one arm over the over. She was still irritated that she was about to spend her only day off in months in Nazi Germany of all places.

"Well, does anyone here even speak German?" Rufus countered, clearly not wanting to go to Nazi Germany, hell none of them did.

"I do." Wyatt revealed reluctantly.

"Really? You do?" Rufus asked surprised.

"Yeah, four languages, actually." Lucy bragged with a smirk. Wyatt was insanely smart and for some reason he liked to hide that fact. Lucy never wasted an opportunity to brag about her husband, much like he always brags about her to his friends in the army. She met Wyatt's eye and he gave her a wink.

"The Army drops us into other places than Palo Alto." Wyatt scoffed at everyone's shocked faces. The next issue was that they weren't exactly dressed appropriately to blend into 1940's Germany. Mason then showed them what he calls the wardrobe dock. Lucy was stunned this place was impressive. Racks and racks of clothes sorted by location and then by year. Lucy wasn't usually one to care about fashion in history but she could easily go nuts in here all day if given the chance. As cool as it was it hardly seemed necessary.

"Well, it's better to have and not need, than need and not have. And it doesn't seem like these missions are ending any time soon, so." Mason said ominously.

* * *

"So when we get to this tavern, how do we let 'em know we're friendly?" Wyatt asked as he helped her with the seatbelts.

"Uh, well, the accounts that I've read said that you have to order a specific Cognac at the bar. A '23 Remy Martin."

"These the spotty, unreliable accounts?" he asked but sounded like he already knew the answer.

"Unfortunately, yes." She sighed.

"All right. Hang on." Rufus warned. Lucy closed her eyes and waiting for the shaking to start. The lifeboat landed and it seemed to never get any easier just like Rufus had said. Wyatt looked like he was about to be sick.

"We really need to start bringing some Dramamine." He groaned. The hatch opened and Lucy saw a soldier standing in front of them looking half in awe half terrified.

"Oh, my God." She whispered. Wyatt and Rufus both looked up. The soldier pulled a gun at the same time Wyatt did but Wyatt was faster and shot him dead.

"No way he's out here alone." He theorized. The trio climbed out of the lifeboat and began walking through the forest. They came across another soldier and Wyatt shot him point blank which led to an argument about not killing people if they didn't have to. Wyatt argued that they were Nazi's and while Lucy acknowledged that she knew they had to at least try and protect history. Things were about to start getting heated when Rufus cut in.

"Hey, hey! You guys hear that?" they listened and heard a dull roar in the background, trucks.

"Move. Now!" Wyatt grabbed her hand pulling them off the road, they hid in a ditch behind some plants and watched as a truck carrying a large rocket drive past. They looked to each other with dread.

"Now what?" Rufus asked.

"We find the bar I guess." Wyatt shrugged, "Luce do you know where it is?"

"Uh I think so, I'd need to look at a map but I think I know the general direction." She bit her lip.

* * *

After wandering aimlessly for an inconvenient amount of time they finally found the tavern. They once again hid in the shrubbery to form their game plan. Wyatt pulled a pair of binoculars from his pocket and was watching the patrons go in and out.

"All right, Lucy and I head in, order the drink, hopefully get some help. Or at least not die." Wyatt said. Lucy swallowed hard at the part. "Rufus-"

"Stays right here." Rufus finished for him.

"No, I'm gonna need you to get one of those cars." Wyatt motioned towards the parking lot full of cars.

"Rufus stays right here." Rufus repeated again, Lucy heard a slight tremor in his voice. Wyatt huffed.

"We don't know who or what is in there, and if things go south, we need a car with the engine running."

"I can hot-wire one." Rufus relented.

"All right, just, uh make it fast." Wyatt handed him a gun before helping Lucy to her feet. Her hand shook in his the whole time they walked to the bar.

"Relax" he whispered in her ear when they reached the door. Pushing it open they found men in Nazi uniforms occupying almost all the tables. One in particular was staring them down heavily and Lucy swallowed hard suddenly finding it difficult to breathe. Lucy marveled at the way Wyatt was able to confidently walk up to the bartender and start speaking.

"Guten morgen" he greeted and Lucy knew a very limited amount of German but she knew enough to understand his greeting. The bartender looked between them both and nodded. "Uh Remy Martin, die dreiundzwanzig bitte." _Good he's ordering the drink._

"Wir haben keine dreiundzwanzig." The bartender replied and Wyatt looked nervous.

"Vielleicht hast du eine Flasche im Rücken?" Wyatt lowered his voice a bit and leaned more on the bar.

"Ich habe dir schon nein gesagt." The bartender said sternly and Wyatt stiffened. Lucy felt her heart race, _this is not going well._ "Trinkst du jetzt oder nicht?" Wyatt rubbed his chin and Lucy knew instantly he was getting anxious.

"Dann zwei whiskys." The bartender poured them two drinks and they took them to a table by the window. As usual Wyatt was calm and collected while Lucy couldn't get her hand to stop shaking long enough to take a sip. Wyatt put his hand over hers and mouthed 'relax'. It wasn't a minute later that the man who had stared them down when they walked in approached their table. Lucy felt her entire brain shut down, she was paralyzed with fear.

"Guten morgen" the man greeted looking between her and Wyatt.

"Guten morgen, kapitän." Wyatt said back politely.

"Ich habe dich noch nie hier gesehen." The man only looked at Wyatt as he spoke. "Sie von hier?"

"Ich komme gerade durch, Sir." Wyatt replied. The man looked at Lucy as Wyatt talked, she folded her hands in her lap so he wouldn't be able to sense her nervousness and become suspicious. "Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Antwerpen." Wyatt nodded.

"Ah." The man said in a voice that definitely sounded suspicious. "Bist du?" Wyatt nodded again. "Bitte verlassen Sie die hintere Tür." The man said sharply. Wyatt shot her a look and she could see the nervousness swimming in his eyes.

"Sir, meine Frau und ich wollen keinen Ärger." Wyatt motioned to her as he spoke. The man looked unamused. He leaned in close to Wyatt.

"Verlasse die hintere Tür… jetzt" his tone was ice. Wyatt gave her a look, silently motioning for her to follow him as the got up and left the bar. The man walked behind them, ushering towards a little shed about 20 feet from the bar. Lucy felt her whole body trembling. _This is it, we're gonna die 40 years before we're even born._ Even Wyatt's hand shook a bit against the small over her back. The officer motioned for them to go inside. The door swung shut and Lucy turned around, covering her face as both Wyatt and the man pulled a gun on each other.

"Put it away. Now. Before you get us all shot." A British voice scolded and Lucy whipped around in surprise. "Perhaps you can tell by my accent, but I'm not German, you idiot."

"Uh What?" she stumbled, "you're-"

"Allied Resistance." He finished for her, "I was in the middle of gathering intel until you two waltzed in. I swear, you Americans. You couldn't stand out more if you tried." He scoffed. Wyatt gave her a look of relief, putting his gun back in his holster.

"Don't move." Rufus picked the perfect moment to burst in and point his gun at the soldier.

"I stand corrected." He sighed looking at Rufus and then back at them.

"Rufus! Rufus, it's it's okay. He's he's okay." Lucy was quick to diffuse the situation.

"We work with the OSS." Wyatt launched into a cover story for the soldier, "I'm Agent… I'm Wyatt. This is my wife Lucy. That's our pilot, Rufus." Wyatt sighed and Lucy was about to scold him for using their real names when the man walked over and picked up her hand bringing it to his lips.

"Well, relief to see a lovely face in an ugly place." Lucy froze and she saw Wyatt do the same. "Now, what are you lot doing here, besides cocking up my operation?"

"If it's all the same, I would love to take this conversation someplace a little bit more Nazi free." Wyatt said coolly.

"I got a car." Rufus raised his hand.

"Wait um, what's your name?" Lucy called after him as the man turned to leave.

"Fleming. Ian Fleming. MI:6." Lucy's mouth dropped when he introduced himself and she saw Wyatt's head snap up at the name.

"Wait a minute, you're- you're Ian Fleming?" Wyatt's voice raised an octave on the last part of his sentence.

"Have we met?" Ian raised an eyebrow.

"No." Wyatt tried his hardest not to smile, "It's I no." he shook his head and Ian looked at him like he was crazy.

"Right. Shall we?" Ian said leaving the room

"That's-!" Wyatt grabbed her arm excitedly.

"I know." Lucy giggled patting his hand. The three of them followed Ian back to his house. Rufus and Wyatt were fan girling over James Bond the whole time and Lucy thought it was adorable. She couldn't help but give her mini history lesson on how Ian Fleming was an actual spy during World War 2.

The boys were whispering about how much they love James Bond when the author reentered the room carrying wine and four glasses. The trio shared their information about Flynn and the atomic bomb. Ian then in turn told them about the intel he had been gathering and how it was starting to make sense now. He told them about the party that night at Castle Varlar, Nazi elites were going to sip champagne and as they launched a test rocket into Belgium, targeting civilians and allied troops. They decided that the only way to find Flynn was to attended the party, it wasn't a great option but it seemed to be their only one. Ian suggested a drink in preparation. Popping the cork, he poured four drinks and passed them around. Everyone but Lucy took a sip.

"It's, uh, bad form to leave a poured glass full." Fleming flirted, handing her the glass which she accepted, a nervous flush appearing on her cheeks. She could feel Wyatt tense up behind her.

"Dude. James Bond just hit on your wife." she heard Rufus whisper to Wyatt, who's eyes were fixed on Ian's back as he walked away.

Not long after that the four of them were walking through the woods to get to the launch pad. Ian and Rufus walked ahead while Wyatt and Lucy hang back. Lucy could still see Wyatt sending daggers at Ian and she nudged his side. He looked at her and she didn't even have to say anything, just raise her eyebrows.

"I don't like that he hit on you." He shrugged unapologetically.

"He did not hit on me." Lucy laughed, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Yes he did!" Wyatt chuckled back.

"How?" Lucy deadpanned.

"How?" he looked at her incredulously "how about 'relief to see such a lovely face in an ugly place' or 'it's uh bad form to leave a poured glass full'." Wyatt said in a terrible British accent. He and Lucy burst out laughing. Rufus turned around and looked at them and they quickly shut up, just in case Ian heard them. Thankfully Rufus's face didn't give any indication that they did.

"Well none of those sentences said 'ma'am' so I didn't even register that he was coming on to me." Lucy looked at him lovingly, giving him a closed mouth giggle.

"Well I introduced you as my wife so he knows you're married." Wyatt playfully wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her close to his chest almost causing her to fall. She gave a throaty laugh resting her hands on his chest for balance.

"Excuse you sir I'll have you know I'm a married woman." She said in mock offense, her heart beating faster at the playful love in Wyatt's eyes.

"Well that's good because I'm a married man." He smirked capturing her lips in a series of kisses that didn't last very long because the two of them couldn't stop laughing.

"Break it up you two!" Rufus called. They separated and rolled their eyes but jogged to catch up anyway.

* * *

"The bomb's not here." Rufus said, walking all around the rocket with his radiation detector. He complained about how it being a hunk of junk but it wasn't like they could have brought a good one from 2016.

"What do you mean? It has to be." Wyatt said nervously.

"I'm not picking up any traces of radiation." Rufus shook the machine trying to get a reading. "It's nowhere near here." Ian asked if they were just too early, maybe the Nazi's hadn't attached the bomb yet. She could see Rufus trying not to roll his eyes, he sarcastically replied that they couldn't just slap it on with some duct tape that it was impossible for them to arm the rocket with the bomb by the launch tonight.

"Maybe we're wrong about why Flynn's here." Lucy panicked. She couldn't think of a worse place for Flynn to be lose with an atomic bomb. Car tires crunching on rocks in the distance got their attention.

"We gotta move." Wyatt grabbed her arm, pulling her with him, "we gotta move!" the group crouched down behind some bushes as the cars approached, they stopped on the road in front of the rocket. One by one men in fancy suits and Nazi uniforms stepped out of the cars. they gasped when Flynn was the last one out. The group crowded in front of the rocket admiring it, they were speaking German so Lucy had no idea what they were saying. Wyatt pulled out his gun and screwed the silencer on. His eyes trained on Flynn. Lucy sat behind him as he lined up the shot, she could see the concentration set in his jaw. A man then stepped into the path, blocking Flynn from Wyatt. Seeing who it was her stomach dropped. Lucy knew it was dangerous but she grabbed Wyatt's arm pulling his gun towards the ground. Even Ian looked a little shocked that she did that.

"Stop, stop. Don't shoot. You can't shoot!" she whisper yelled and Wyatt sent her a look for grabbing his arm when he had a loaded gun. "That's Wernher Von Braun standing next to Flynn." She informed him

"Who the hell is that?" Wyatt whispered back irritated.

"Someone we can't risk getting caught in the crossfire." She couldn't stress enough how important it was that this man didn't die

"Flynn is right there!" he argued back.

"Please, Wyatt. You can't. You just have to trust me." She gripped his arm tighter. He sighed clicking the safety back on his gun and putting it away. "Thank you." She said softly and he nodded.

"Let's get out of here." Ian suggested and they quietly walked back through the forest. Wyatt was silent the whole way which made Lucy nervous, she knew he was irritated but this was not a compromise she could make.

* * *

"Of course I trust you Luce but explain again why I can't kill Flynn." Wyatt asked as soon as they walked back into the dining area.

"We can't risk Von Braun. We need him alive." Lucy said.

"He's the father of their rocket program. He's a genius." Rufus added and Lucy looked at him and nodded a silent thanks.

"Right, got it. Wouldn't wanna kill a smart Nazi." Wyatt exasperated. Lucy felt a headache coming on, what was so hard about just trusting her and not questioning it?

"Any operative that spots Von Braun has orders to apprehend him immediately. The Allies want him for themselves. You know that." Lucy gave him a pointed look which thankfully after a decade and a half of marriage he understood what she was trying to say.

"This man's rockets rained on Britain during the Blitz." Ian cut in, confused why the Allies would want him alive instead of killing him for what he's done.

"Yes, but there is a bigger picture here." Lucy assured him.

"Very well. If those are the orders, those are the orders." Ian relented. _See at least someone can just accept the orders._ "We'll snatch him up and take him to the Allies."

"Thank you." Lucy said. There was a pretty good chance that Von Braun would be at the demonstration later. Ian said he could get them in, Lucy accompanying him as his secretary. She didn't know how to feel about that, sneaking a glance at Wyatt over her should she could see he felt the same.

"How do I get in?" Wyatt asked shortly.

"You don't." Ian all but laughed in his face. "You and Rufus can provide backup from the perimeter." Lucy could feel the tension radiating off Wyatt in violent waves. Lucy swallowed nervously, she didn't like going into a Nazi party in general, much less without Wyatt by her side. Or at least in her sight. What if one of the Nazis caught them lurking around outside? There would be nothing she could do about it.

"She doesn't get in without me." Wyatt said through gritted teeth, taking a step closer to her and resting a hand on her lower back. "We're a package deal, wherever she goes, I go."

"I can barely get her in much less you." Ian scoffed "Besides, she's a capable operative just the same as you and I, isn't she?" Wyatt looked at her for support because of course he knew she could handle herself but she knew he was worried about sending her in without him. "I'm sorry, but there simply isn't another way."

"It's okay babe I'll be fine." She ran a gentle hand over his cheek trying to wipe the stress away. Ian excused himself to go find her a uniform to wear. As soon as Ian left the room Wyatt informed her that if he had a shot at Flynn he was gonna take it. She felt her blood pressure rising. _Why does everything on these missions always have to be a fight?_ Lucy stood her ground, adamantly explaining that this time he couldn't, they couldn't risk Von Braun he was too important. Thankfully Rufus came to her aid and listed all the ways killing Von Braun would destroy America. Wyatt then had a chilling theory, he asked why Flynn didn't just kill Von Braun if he was so important to history and Lucy couldn't think of an answer. Luckily she was saved from having to think of a reason by Ian coming back.

He showed Lucy to a room where she could change, she sat on the bed staring at the tan uniform she was meant to put on, it looked threatening draped over the chair across from her. _It's just a costume, you can take it off soon and go home_ she kept telling herself as she worked the buttons on the blouse and then the jacket. The room was spinning in a blur of colors around her head as she tried and failed multiple times to tie her tie, leaving it lose around her neck. On the vanity, she found miscellaneous jewelry items. She slipped on a watch and a bracelet. She twisted her wedding rings nervously around her finger. She picked up the pin that was resting on the dresser and dropped it when she saw the swastika stamped into the medal. She shook her head, _this is insane! I am about to go to a party with actual Nazi's, and I have to pretend to be one of them as well. These are some of the worst people in history and I have to be polite to them._ Her hands shook as she pinned it to her lapel. She touched her forehead, her hands still violently shaking. Gripping the edge of the dresser she looked in the mirror and didn't recognize the person staring back at her. _I can't do this. I won't do this. I changed my mind, I'll blow the whole mission and get us all killed. I gotta find Wyatt and tell him I can't do this._

"Hey." She jumped when she heard Wyatt's voice, she hadn't even heard him come in the room. He wasn't waiting by the door across the room like she would have expected him to be, instead he was right behind her, _how spaced out was I?_

"I know we're married but you could still knock." Lucy quipped looking at him Wyatt through the mirror.

"I did. Twice." He smirked.

"Oh, well good for you." She chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rest his head on her shoulder. She sighed deeply when he pressed a kiss to her neck. "Uh, look, I don't, I don't wanna fight about Von Braun."

"Me neither." He agreed. "Let's talk about something else."

"Okay, like what?" she felt like she could still hear a shake in her voice. Wyatt let go of her and went to sit on the chair in front of the bed.

"Like you putting on a good front," he seemed like he was trying to hide his concern which made Lucy all the more nervous, "but I've seen this 1,000 times with 1,000 guys."

"Seen what?" she asked leaning up against the corner of the bed.

"New soldier in the field." He said simply, "freaking out."

"I am not freaking out." She scoffed, "I- I'm not freaking out." She repeated again quieter to herself. She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince.

"Guys in your spot, they got two options. Get over the hump or crack up." Wyatt shrugged.

"How do I" she paused and sighed, "get over the hump?"

"You talk about what's bothering you." He said with a light smile and Lucy almost laughed, Wyatt was hardly ever one to share about his demons. Lucy knew only limited things about his deployments, sure she knew most stuff was confidential but the stuff he did tell her she knew he was sparing her and wasn't sharing his true feelings.

"You never talk." She pointed out.

"I'm over the hump." He said flatly. Lucy shook her head, now wasn't the time to get into how much he does or doesn't share with her.

"I shouldn't even be here." She scoffed.

"Nazi Germany? Yeah, none of us should." Wyatt chuckled.

"No. I mean you remember my car accident in college. That damn oil slick and the car filled up with water _so fast_ Wyatt. I kept thinking about how stupid it was, dropping out of college to join a _band_. What was I even thinking? I kept thinking that one stupid decision was going to cost me my life, cost me a future with you. I was just going to be at the bottom of the river and no one was going to know what happened to me. You were overseas I kept thinking about how they were just going to call you and say that I went missing. Thank god for that couple that was passing by and helped me out so you never had to get that call," Lucy wiped a tear off her cheek, "the call that I am terrified of getting every time you get deployed. But ever since that day I have always, _always,_ put myself in situations that I could control." She scoffed shaking her head at the absolute absurdity that her life turned into, "I mean, this, what we're doing, I- every time I get in that time machine, I feel like I am back in that car, like I am drowning all over again, and I just I don't think I can keep doing this. How do you keep doing a job like this?"

"You know the town we came from, you're lucky you came from the nice side but I grew up dirt poor. Dad was a world-class son of a bitch, but Grandpa Sherwin," Wyatt and Lucy both smiled at the memory of Grandpa Sherwin, he and Lucy had been the best of friends, "he picked up all the slack." Wyatt paused and exhaled with a smirk, "matter of fact, he's gotta be less than 200 miles from here right now. Younger than me, in the 101st, killing Nazis. That's why saving Nazis or letting Lincoln die, that's hard for me because Feels like I'm letting him down. He's one of the reasons I fight. To make him proud. And for you Luce, I'll always fight for you. You wanna know how to keep doing this?" Wyatt got up off the chair and walked over stepping in between her legs and adjusted her tie, Lucy's stomach erupted in butterflies. His arms then fell to her hips pulling off the bed and close to his chest. "You figure out what you're fighting for and you'll be okay." He put his forehead against hers and captured her lips for a long slow kiss. Lucy hummed against his lips.

"Thank you for talking. Even though you're over the hump." She whispered.

"Sure thing… ma'am." He whispered back and gave her another chaste kiss.

"Let's go Logans!" Rufus banged on the door. "You guys better not be having sex in there!"

"We'll be right there Rufus." Wyatt chuckled and Lucy buried her head in his chest. "You ready ma'am?"

"As I'll ever be." She sighed. She started to walk towards the door when Wyatt grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Luce, Lucy wait, wait," he rushed. "just be careful, okay?" he nervously ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"I'll be fine Wyatt," she assured him with a smile, "besides I'll have Ian with me."

"I know." He growled. Lucy saw his jaw clench and she almost laughed. _Is he- is he jealous? He can't be._

"Wyatt are you… _jealous_ of Ian Fleming." Lucy raised an eyebrow at the frown lines forming across his forehead.

"I just don't like how flirty he is that's all. I don't trust the guy." He scoffed. Lucy smirked as she stepped back into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck.

"Yes he's charming-" Wyatt rolled his eyes looking away and Lucy forced him to look at her, " _but_ I prefer my soldiers to call me ma'am, and have gorgeous blue eyes, and maybe even a little bit reckless-" Wyatt cut her off with a passionate kiss and Lucy giggled against his lips.

"We haven't got all day chaps!" Ian knocked on the door and Lucy and Wyatt looked at each other with raised eyebrows and couldn't contain their laughter.

* * *

"So how long have you and Wyatt been married?" Ian asked, making small talk as they stood on the upper deck of the castle scanning the crowd for their target. Lucy was grateful for the distraction, her entire body felt like it was shaking with fear. Walking into the castle she could feel her heart racing, trying to mask the look of horror at seeing all the banners with swastikas on it.

"We were high school sweethearts, married right after graduation. People said we were crazy, what could we possibly know about love we were 18. Wyatt joined the army a few months after we were married. I got accepted to Stanford, we left our small town in West Texas and he got stationed thankfully in Palo Alto. Even though we were in the same state we were still at least a seven hour drive away from each other. It was hard, it definitely tested our new marriage. Others would have been broken, would have given up but it only made us stronger and 15 years later we're still as much in love as we were the day we met in Sophomore biology." Lucy gushed, she loved telling their story.

"That's a beautiful story Lucy." Ian said sincerely. A silence fell over them as they watched the people below them swarm.

"Where's Von Braun?" she whispered looking around.

"He's down there somewhere. Trust me. We'll find him." He put his hand over hers on the railing. Lucy rolled her eyes, _Wyatt was right he's totally hitting on me. Right after I just got done telling him how Wyatt and I met!_ Lucy cleared her throat pulling her hand away, stuffing both hands in her pockets.

"Gotta say, you're quite good at this. How did you get involved in all of it in the first place?" Lucy asked, curious to know more about the author of perhaps the most iconic spy novels ever written. Anything she could learn firsthand on these trips that she didn't know from books was always exciting to her.

"The Blitz." He said coldly. "Surviving them has a way of changing your perspective."

"You were there when it happened?" Lucy surmised from his tone. Ian nodded.

"Not just me. My brother Michael came to visit me in London. So, naturally, I dragged him off to the pub. When we go to the door, I realized I had forgotten my wallet. Went back to the car to retrieve it, and suddenly it was day, and they were pulling me out from under the rubble. Pub wasn't there anymore. Along with much of London." Lucy gave him a sympathetic smile, she knew all too well what it was like to have a sibling there one moment and gone the next. She looked around, a stained glass window caught her eye. _Why does that look so familiar?_

"That symbol. I know that symbol. I read about it in college. There's something to do with it the Catholic Church." She directed Ian's attention towards the window but he didn't seem to care.

"Dead ahead. I know you're married but do you think you could catch his eye and lure him into that hallway on the left?" Ian asked and Lucy shuffled her feet a little bit.

"I guess."

"Good." He nodded. "I'll take the long way around and meet you there." Lucy walked down the stairs towards the main level. She could feel the nervous energy swarming through her blood stream. _You can do this Lucy._ She plastered a fake smile on her face and was halfway to Von Braun when someone forcefully grabbed her arm. She didn't even need to look to know who it was, Flynn's threatening voice was in her ear asking where her husband was. Lucy assured him that Wyatt was close by despite not having any idea where he actually was. The two argued about Von Braun and why Flynn thought what he was doing was the right thing. Lucy scoffed. He kept insisting that he was a patriot and that one day Lucy would understand. _Ha, not likely._

"You keep telling yourself that. And, by the way, you're not getting Von Braun." Lucy smirked when she saw Ian Fleming walking up behind Flynn.

"What makes you so sure?" he challenged back.

"Well, for one, the man behind your back." Lucy said smugly.

"You found your way to the British spy." Flynn sounded fake impressed, almost like he knew how the mission would play out. Lucy then remembered the journal and realized that he did probably know exactly how this mission was going to go. "Love your movies." He addressed Ian and Lucy wanted to scream, _what was so hard about not spoiling history?!_

"Movies?" Ian asked confused.

"You didn't think everywhere you went we wouldn't come after you?" Lucy said bitterly, wanting this whole cat and mouse charade to be over so she and Wyatt could have their life back.

"Oh, that's exactly what I was counting on." Flynn smirked. The three of them were then surrounded by a group of Nazi officers. Lucy recognized a few of them from earlier at the launch pad. Her eyes bounced from person to person not understanding anything they were saying but she didn't need to speak German to understand the click of a gun pointed at her head. She felt the tears prick in her eyes and suddenly she was drowning in that car all over again. _Wyatt! I want Wyatt._ Neither Flynn nor Ian said anything and Lucy's lip was trembling with fear. Ian thankfully relented, removing the gun from Flynn's back. Two officers grabbed Ian's gun forcing them down a hallway and in to a small room with a gun at their backs. _This is it_ Lucy thought somberly but was jolted by an explosion outside that rocked the whole castle, Lucy could hear the screaming and commotion from the party guests. Luckily for them Ian had a small pistol in his sleeve and with two shots killed the Nazis while they were distracted. At the sound of gunfire two more soldiers ran in while they were crouched over the dead bodies. Lucy looked up and saw two guns pointed in their face. She closed her eyes knowing they were out gunned, hoping it would be fast and painless. Two shots rang out and she gasped, looking down at her clothes surprised that she wasn't hit. Looking up she saw Wyatt outside the window.

"Time to go." He said urgently.

"We still have to get Von Braun." Lucy insisted. Running down the hallway they scanned the mass of people for Von Braun. They ran up to the next level, fighting against the sea trying to leave the building. Von Braun stood on the landing, probably having been separated from Flynn in the chaos.

"There he is!" Lucy yelled and the four of them made a beeline for the man. He tried to run away but Ian grabbed his jacket, holding a gun to his chest, ushering him up the stairs. Looking around she felt Wyatt's grip tighten on her arm. Following his line of sight, she saw Flynn. He made eye contact with them as well and pulled his gun, chasing after them with a group of Nazi's at his side. Lucy's heart was pounding as they pushed against the crowd

"Move, move, move!" someone shouted, Lucy was too preoccupied to identify who it was. They ended up in a study. Lucy slammed and locked the doors, Ian and Wyatt slid furniture up against it as a barricade in an attempt to hold off their enemies.

"No windows, no other doors. Great." Rufus paced the room nervously rubbing his face.

"We post up here. Soon as they come through the door, we shoot." Wyatt ordered.

"Wyatt, that's suicide." Lucy exasperated. They were all trying to catch their breath. The group stared at each other but no one offered a different solution.

"Alright but first," Ian pulled a gun on Von Braun. He pleaded for his life while Wyatt knocked the gun away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Wyatt yelled. Lucy stood partially in front of Von Braun to try and discourage Ian from shooting.

"That bastard's rocket destroyed London, he has to pay for what he did… if you give him to the Allies that's never going to happen!" Fleming yelled back. Lucy looked desperately to Wyatt, pleading him to take her side.

"Wyatt." He stared at her, occasionally flicking his eyes to Von Braun. He said nothing. Lucy could see he was deeply conflicted. "Wyatt!" she pleaded again.

"I agree with him," Wyatt spoke, she let out a defeated breath, he continued, "but I trust you! We listen to her end of story!" Lucy couldn't help the smile that broke out across her face. Wyatt trusted her completely with the mission, even if he didn't agree with her he trusted that she knew more than him. Lucy's breath caught at the affection she saw in his eyes. Loud banging at the door forced her from her thoughts. The guards were breaking down the door as Ian and Wyatt argued over who got the gun. Lucy stared at the fireplace, _I know that symbol._ Then it clicked, she desperately tried to get the boys' attention. The door was almost broken when she grabbed Wyatt's arm, forcing his attention.

"Hold on! I remember why this castle is so special." Ushering them all towards the fireplace.

* * *

The group walked in silence through the twists and turns of the dark tunnels. Dodging low hanging spider webs and trying to ignore the bones that occasionally littered the sides. They were scattered so Lucy wasn't sure if they were human or animal, she prayed animal. Ian and Rufus were a few paces ahead of Lucy and Wyatt. Von Braun was doing calculations in his notebook, walking way behind the rest of the group.

Rufus broke the silence, "so you just knew there was a secret passage there?"

"Back in the 1500's Catholicism was outlawed here." she began. Wyatt just smiled and shook his head at her, wouldn't be a successful mission with a Lucy Logan history lesson, "so Catholics in that castle built a network of secret tunnels to get priests in and out through the fireplaces."

"They called them priest holes" Wyatt added quietly, causing everyone to laugh. Lucy grabbed his hand interlacing their fingers. She looked at him with admiration, that was such an obscure fact there is no way for him to know that, _it was probably in a movie or something_. Be that as it may, she couldn't help but feel a little turned on that he knew it anyway.

"How did you know that?" Rufus asked, sounding impressed as well.

"It was in Skyfall." He muttered back. _Yep there it is._ She just smiled and shook her head at her soldier. They continued walking through the maze, Ian and Rufus falling into their own conversation about priest holes leaving Wyatt and Lucy to chat.

"You know," Ian turned around after a while to look at Lucy and Wyatt, "we almost died together and I don't even know your last name?" Ian said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Logan, Wyatt Logan." he said with a grin. Lucy smacked him the chest and he glared at her.

"Sorry _honey_ there was a spider." She said sweetly, her eyes telling a different story.

Ian then chuckled, "So you and the Mrs. in constant physical danger, must make the sex pretty hot, does it not?" he asked with a sly grin on his face. The time travelers stopped dead in their tracks looking at each other with open mouths. Wyatt gave a strangled cough, instantly turned red and started stuttering over a response before Fleming cut him off with a wink, "got it, say no more chap." Lucy felt heat rush to her cheeks as she put her head against Wyatt's shoulder, desperately wanting to curl up in a ball.

* * *

"I can't believe we pulled this off" Lucy whispered shaking her head. "Thanks for getting me over the hump."

"Yeah, well, don't get all soft on me ma'am." Wyatt smirked, his dimple popping out that Lucy had to kiss every time it appeared, 1944 was no exception. "Flynn's still got a nuke." He reminded and that thought made her stomach drop.

They turned their attention to a car driving up the path, arriving for Von Braun. Ian, who had been watching through the window, made his way outside. Lucy had seen him standing by the door, moving back the curtain every few minutes or so. After talking with the driver, he walked over to talk to Wyatt and Lucy, still clearly skeptical about not killing Von Braun.

"I hope you're right about this." He sighed unsurely.

"We are." Lucy smiled. She agreed that Von Braun should be punished for what he's done but he was too important to American and possibly world history to even consider changing it.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye." Ian shrugged. He turned to Lucy, "but maybe not for you. I might find myself stateside when all this is over." He flirted, Lucy could feel Wyatt rolling his eyes behind her. _Man, this guy is relentless._

"I'm sure you will." Lucy humored him.

"Will you be waiting?" he asked and Lucy almost laughed in his face. _How many times have I mentioned that I'm married?_

"Definitely not." Wyatt said protectively, throwing an arm over her shoulder. Lucy smiled snuggling into his side and giving Ian a shrug. Ian looked half defeated half embarrassed at the rejection and walked away. He stopped when he got to the car and turned to face them again.

"Well, never say never!" he persisted.

"Again!" Wyatt chuckled at his own joke. Ian looked confused but got in the car anyway. As soon as the door slammed shut Lucy swatted his chest, not amused at her husband's attempt at a joke.

"Babe seriously?"

* * *

"After we escaped we handed Von Braun over to the allies." Lucy explained as they walked down the path away from the lifeboat.

"That's incredible." Mason exhaled.

"What?" Lucy asked confused.

"Well you've just described beat by beat the plot of Weapon of Choice." He responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The time travelers gave each other a look, silently asking if they have ever heard of Weapon of Choice.

"What's Weapon of Choice?" Rufus chimed in.

"The Bond movie." Mason said started to get a little frustrated.

"Mmm, no such movie" Wyatt argued. Lucy almost laughed, her husband was so obsessed with Bond he practically knew it all by heart.

"Yes there is. It's the one in the castle with the rockets, Connery's finest as far as I'm concerned." Mason argued back. Jiya silently walked over and handed Rufus an iPad.

"Bond infiltrates the castle, rescue evil scientist, with the help of CIA agents Wyatt, Lucy, and Rufus." Rufus read with excitement turning the tablet around to show them the movie poster. "How much you wanna bet Bond sleeps with Lucy in that one?" Wyatt and Lucy both shot Rufus a dirty look.

"Okay, so you're telling me there's a new Bond movie - with Sean Connery and we're in it?" Wyatt's face lit up.

"Yeah, but it's not new." Connor reminded. "Came out in, what, '64?"

"Well, it's new to me." Wyatt gushed and Lucy had a very strong feeling that they would be watching that movie when they got home. Although Lucy wasn't sure she wanted too because she could bet that her character did in fact sleep with Bond, married or not. Agent Christopher then cut in and asked about the nuke. The team explained how there was absolutely no traces of the nuke which confused everyone because by all accounts this is would have been the perfect time for him to use it. The debrief was fairly quick the team was sent away to change and go home. Lucy hung back after she returned her costume, apologizing once again for leaving the one she left in in the past, so she could continue her conversation with Agent Christopher about Amy.

"I'll meet you in the car I have to go talk to Agent Christopher really quick, shouldn't be more than ten minutes." She gave Wyatt a peck on the lips as he passed her to go return his costume to the attendant.

"It's late, and there are impatient people at the Pentagon waiting on my call." Agent Christopher sighed as soon as she saw Lucy walking into the conference room.

"We have to talk now." Lucy demanded. "I know how important it is to stop Flynn, but God knows how long it's gonna take, and I am in for all of it, but I have terms."

"Saving America isn't good enough?" Agent Christopher scoffed. _She acts like I applied for this job, I was pretty much ripped from my home and told I was doing this job and it costs me one of the people I love most in this world. So no, saving America isn't 'good enough'_ is what she wanted to say.

"I have to take a leave of absence from my job." Is what she said instead. "I need you to provide a cover story that explains why I get called away on short notice at 3:00 a.m. I'm thinking historical consultant for Mason Industry's confidential project. You guys come up with the paperwork." Lucy put a lot of thought into this, too many people were asking questions and she needed something official.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. We need to fix history and get my sister back. I want Mason's people working on it." She demanded, Amy was gone because of the first mission. This was all their fault, if they never put her on that mission she would still have her sister and she needed that fixed.

"Or?" Agent Christopher challenged.

"Or else we walk." Wyatt appeared behind her wrapping an arm around her waist. She smiled with a newfound wave of confidence. She turned back to Agent Christopher.

"And, no, this is not a bluff. Someone told me, figure out what you're fighting for." She looked to Wyatt with a fond smile, "well, I'm fighting for my sister. That's my price."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know I took some dialogue from an old fic, I'm lazy don't come for me lol.


	5. The Alamo

"No, no, no Wyatt you cheater! The dice clearly landed on five, you should be on Connecticut Ave not Vermont Ave move your piece." Lucy scolded lightly at her husband. Apparently one of the new additions to this timeline was weekly game night at her mother's house. The two of them were curled up on the couch watching tv when her mother called asking if they were still coming over. She sounded a little hurt when Lucy asked for what. Lucy was proud of her quick recovery, apologizing for having game night slip her mind and told her that they were on their way. That's how Lucy and Wyatt found themselves sitting around the coffee table throwing monopoly pieces at each other at almost 11pm.

"I can count Luce, you just want me to land on Connecticut because you own it and I'll have to pay you." Wyatt scoffed taking a sip of his beer.

"I want you to admit that you only moved your piece four spaces not five! And hell yeah I want my money." Lucy giggled holding her hand out to get paid.

"What if I just buy it instead so you can't have all the blues." Wyatt challenged with a smirk.

"Don't you dare." Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, leaning over to try and take the bills out of Wyatt's hand. Wyatt grabbed her arm, pulling her into his lap.

"Dare what?" Wyatt asked innocently, bills discarded to the side and he tickled her all over.

"Wyatt!" Lucy shrieked with laughter until she couldn't breathe. Just then his phone rang, he stopped tickling her but kept her in his lap as he fished in his pocket for his phone. They both looked at the screen, sighing at the caller id, Mason Industries.

"Hello?" Wyatt answered. Lucy could hear Agent Christopher's voice on the other end but it was too muffled to make out any specific words. "Yeah okay we'll be right there-" he paused his brows furrowed in confusion, "yes ma'am. I'll be there soon." He hung up the phone scooting Lucy to the floor next to him and stood up. He turned around and offered her a hand up.

"What was that all about?" Lucy asked.

"Agent Christopher needs to see me." He said shortly. He was emotionless which made Lucy nervous.

"Uh oh that can't be good." Lucy worried at her bottom lip. Wyatt's eyes softened, he ran his hands down the sides of her face smoothing her hair.

"It'll be okay babydoll, I'll be back soon." He gave her a kiss. Lucy heard the hard clump of his boots down the hall as he put on his jacket and said goodbye to her mom. Lucy started collecting the glasses and Wyatt's still cold beer and brought them into the kitchen where her mom was washing dishes. Lucy dumped the beer down the drain and placed the wine glasses next to the sink.

"They called Wyatt in pretty late." Carol said in a disapproving tone, she and Wyatt hadn't been over for very long. Just long enough to talk a bit, set up the game and take a few turns before he got called away. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, they warned us when we started that there could be some late nights." Lucy tried to reassure her.

"If you say so." Carol shrugged unconvincingly, "For now we can just have a girl's night we haven't done that in a while."

"I'd love that mom." Lucy smiled genuinely. She had no way of knowing just how long it had actually been for Lucy since they had a girl's night. Lucy tried not to think too hard about the fact that their girl's night was missing a girl.

"Great!" she clapped her hands together, "I got this new chocolate covered popcorn that I know Wyatt wouldn't like and we can put on a movie and eat it."

"You had me at chocolate." Lucy laughed sitting cross legged on the couch flipping through all the movies on demand. Carol came back two minutes later with wine and a big bowl of popcorn. Lucy decided on Pretty Woman.

They got about halfway through the movie when Lucy's phone rang. She leaned over and grabbed it off the coffee table, groaning when she saw it was Mason Industries. She reluctantly swiped to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Lucy I'm sorry for the late hour," Agent Christopher started, Lucy had been half asleep when her phone rang. Looking at the clock she saw it was after midnight. "But Flynn jumped and we need you."

"No, yeah, I'm on my way." Lucy sighed looking over at her mother who had a look of disappointment on her face. Lucy shoved her phone in her pocket and brought her empty wine glass into the kitchen, _I should probably call an Uber._ Carol got up and followed her.

"Where are you going?" Carol asked, she sounded annoyed, watching Lucy pack up her belongings.

"Work." She called over her shoulder, rummaging for her keys in her purse.

"First they call Wyatt in and now you? And at this hour? Lucy, what's so important about this new job that these Mason Industries people need you and Wyatt to be there at midnight?" Carol sighed with concern. Lucy felt the guilt churning inside of her, this is why she asked Agent Christopher to put something in writing.

"Mom, I told you. We signed an NDA. I can't talk about it." Lucy shuffled past her, as bad as she felt she really didn't have time for this. She had no idea where or when Flynn went all Agent Christopher said was that he jumped.

"So I won't tell anyone." Carol shrugged and Lucy rolled her eyes. Carol grabbed her arm forcing her attention. "Come on. Just between you and me."

"It doesn't work that way, okay?" Lucy exasperated, she checked her watch seeing that Agent Christopher called her 15 minutes ago and was no doubt going to call again. "I gotta go."

"Lucy." Carol said sternly but with obvious concern in her voice, "I'm asking because I'm worried. You get called at all hours of the night, you and Wyatt are acting strange, and you are bailing on your teaching."

"I get how strange this all looks, and I do wish that I could talk to you about it. But I just need you to understand." Lucy pleaded, she really didn't have time for this.

"We used to talk. Do you remember?" Lucy nodded, "So talk to me. Maybe I can help you." Carol begged. Lucy gave her a look.

"Okay, okay. Mom, please, all right?" Lucy sighed. It never failed to amaze her how quick their attitudes towards each other could change with the wind. When they agree they're the best of friends and when they don't agree all hell breaks loose.

"Because from where I am standing, you're throwing away everything you've ever worked for, and for what?" Carol scoffed shaking her head, "Lucy, I raised you better than that. I raised you to use your head, and that Lucy has her whole life planned out." There it was again, the plan. Lucy was so tired of hearing about the plan. Marrying Wyatt definitely hadn't been in her mother's plan but thankfully she came around. Lucy didn't know what she would have done if her mother treated Wyatt poorly once they got married.

"Well, maybe I'm not that Lucy anymore, okay?" she exasperated.

"Really?" Carol raised an eyebrow crossing her arms.

"And let's be honest. There's a lot you're not telling me either." Lucy couldn't help but bring it up again. She went her whole life thinking she knew her father and it turned out to be a big lie. She wouldn't even tell her his name! The conversation started to get even more heated, Lucy knew she had to go or Agent Christopher would be furious. She said goodbye to her mom, storming out of the house and pulled up the Uber app on her phone. Once was safely inside the car her phone rang again and she almost threw it out the damn window. She smiled when she saw Wyatt face on her screen.

"Hey Wyatt."

"Hey love, are you on your way?" he sounded anxious and Lucy knew Agent Christopher is probably asking where she was.

"Yeah I am," she sighed looking out the window, "where did he go?" there was a long pause before Wyatt answered.

"March 2nd, 1836"

"Shit." Lucy grumbled under her breath.

"I know." Wyatt grimaced.

"I really hate this job." Lucy exhaled, running her hand over her forehead and up through her hair. Lucy was praying that he went anywhere else in the world other than San Antonio but she knew it wasn't likely.

"Me too babydoll, me too." His voice sighed on the other end.

"So what did Agent Christopher want?" she asked changing the subject.

"It's uh… nothing important I'll tell you about it later." He seemed hesitant which only made Lucy worry more. "I gotta go, love you, bye." He quickly hung up the phone before Lucy could respond. By the time her phone call ended they were only a few minutes from Mason Industries and thankfully the Uber driver sensed her stress and didn't try to make small talk with her.

* * *

"So, Alamo, huh? A word synonymous with gory and inescapable death. Wyatt, you wanna say something strong and reassuring?" Rufus quipped as he started up the lifeboat.

"Hey, don't look at me. I just got fired." Wyatt replied nonchalantly as he fixed her harness. Lucy grabbed his hands stopping his motion.

"You what!?" she squeaked.

"Yeah. This is gonna be my last mission." He shrugged not meeting her eye. Lucy took a deep breath, _I specifically asked him what Agent Christopher wanted and he said it was nothing important… this seems pretty damn important!_

"How'd you get fired? How do I get fired?" Rufus asked quietly to himself.

"Seriously Wyatt you got fired! How is that 'nothing important'? Why do you seem so okay with this?" Lucy was shocked at Wyatt's calm attitude.

"Luce it's not my job to be okay with it, the orders came from above me and I just have to do what I'm told." He rubbed her knee as he spoke. "Besides they're bringing in Bam-Bam. I trust him." Wyatt said simply, his face showing no emotion.

"This is bullshit they can't just fire you! I don't want Bam-Bam I want you, I won't do this job without you. What if you disappear like Amy? The second we get back I'm telling Agent Christopher that I quit too." Lucy huffed, she was outraged.

"No Luce you can't do that." Wyatt disagreed.

"I'm obviously going to- Wyatt what the hell are those?" Lucy gave an irritated sigh, already knowing what Wyatt was putting into his bag. "What if those go off in here?"

"They won't." Lucy gave him a disapproving look. "I know what I'm doing."

"Okay, but still. You're bringing grenades… to the Alamo?" she said slowly as if she was talking to a child. She couldn't believe she actually had to explain to Wyatt why that was such a bad idea.

"Well I get one last shot at Flynn you better believe I'm gonna take it. What are they gonna do? Fire me?" he said with a cocky smirk that even in her annoyed state Lucy had to admit was sexy.

"Rufus just start the damn lifeboat and let's get this over with." Lucy rubbed her temple.

"Yes ma'am" he teased.

* * *

"Damn it's hot." Rufus complained as they walked through the desert. The Texas heat beating down on them. The landed the lifeboat up on a small hill with some trees to attempt to cover it. They could see the Alamo way out in the distance.

"At least you aren't in a corset and layers." Lucy fired back.

"Touche…so are we just, like, walking into a war?" he asked.

"Relax. It's not for another four days. When General Santa Anna and his 4,000 troops kill 180 men in less than an hour." Lucy said sarcastically like it was no big deal.

"Right. I'll just relax." Rufus quipped.

"But after they were overrun, the whole "Remember the Alamo" thing, it got everybody all fired up and it turned a small rebellion into a huge revolution overnight. I mean, this battle is why there's even a state of Texas." Lucy rambled. "A bunch of famous people died here too. Jim Bowie. The knife's named after him. Davy Crockett." Lucy continued to list everything she knew about the people who died in the Alamo.

"So how do we get in?" Rufus asked. Lucy almost laughed, getting in was going to be the easy part. Getting back out was going to be much harder.

"Right through the front door. Honestly, they're so undermanned they'll probably take any help they can get." Lucy said with pity.

"So what does Flynn want?" Wyatt asked. They paused, looking at the Alamo off in the distance. It was pretty remarkable, there was nothing else for miles and pretty soon it was going to be the bustling city of San Antonio.

"I don't know. To make it worse, I guess?" Lucy theorized unsure.

"How the hell do you make the Alamo worse?" That was the million dollar question.

"I don't know but we aren't gonna stick around long enough to find out." Wyatt scoffed making his way down the hill, leaving Lucy and Rufus to follow a few steps behind him.

* * *

Just like Lucy said they were able to walk right through the front gate. It was eerie, these people were going about their daily lives not knowing about the atrocity that was about to take place here in just a few days time. They said a woman helping a child build a fire and both Wyatt and Rufus looked pained. They were expecting soldiers but Lucy knew it was just local ranches and families mostly.

"That's gotta be him." Wyatt pointed to a man leaning up against a post.

"That's Bowie." She confirmed. Um let me take lead on this, okay?" Lucy said quietly to Wyatt as she linked her arm through his elbow and pulled him towards Jim Bowie, "Excuse me, Colonel Bowie? Sir?"

"Yes, ma'am?" he greeted with a tip of his hat, Lucy did and awkward little curtsey that she beat herself up for.

"Hello, hi. I'm, I'm Lucy Logan. This is my husband Wyatt." She gestured towards Wyatt and the two made introductions. "We just arrived. We're here to volunteer." Lucy put her hands on her hips, Wyatt raised his eyebrow at her subtle attempt at a Texas accent.

"Well, I'm glad to have you." Bowie smiled with a nod, "So you're just in from where?" Lucy blanked, her eyes growing a little wide.

"The east." She said vaguely, trying to remember what current cities were East of here. She tried to conjure up an image of a map in her mind. "San Felipe." She was about 80% San Felipe was established by this time. The look of recognition on his face made her relax.

"Ah, I've got family in San Felipe." He added.

"Oh, you do? It's it's nice. It's lovely there." Lucy stumbled awkwardly through small talk. "Um actually, I was, we, uh, were passing through on the road from San Felipe-"

"Look, we're looking for a guy. Tall guy, dark hair, accent, name is Garcia Flynn." Wyatt cut her off rather abruptly.

"What?" Bowie asked looking a little ruffled. "I'm sorry?

"He's a Mexican sympathizer." Lucy lowered her voice so not to cause panic.

"This guy might have already infiltrated the fort. He is very dangerous. Have you seen him?" Wyatt prodded again. _So much for following my lead._

"I don't know but I will ask around." Bowie promised. "Ma'am." He tipped his hat to Lucy as he left.

"Thank you kindly." Lucy said trying to save the interaction, she then whipped around to Wyatt. "You came on a little strong with him, didn't you think? I mean, I just don't want you to freak him out."

"We don't have time to play cowboy." Wyatt scoffed walking away leaving Lucy to walk around the fort. She spotted a big group of people, walking up she was shocked to find Davy Crockett telling a story.

"Oh my God that's Davy Crockett!" she whispered excitedly to Rufus.

"I know, right?" he said back.

"We're not tourists." Wyatt whispered in their ears. "Split up. Scour every inch of this place. We gotta find Flynn. You got it?"

"Yes, got it." Lucy nodded, taking a few laps around the perimeter. It was becoming pretty obvious that Flynn wasn't here, it wasn't exactly easy for a man over six feet to blend in. Especially given the fact that the average male height was a lot shorter in this time. After about 30 minuets she met back up with Rufus.

"Any sight of Flynn?" Rufus asked as they huddled in the shade of an awning.

"Nope you?" Lucy sighed, all she wanted to do was find Flynn and get out of here quick before the fighting started.

"Nope." He looked defeated as well, "but he has to be here somewhere."

"Have you seen Wyatt?" Lucy asked scanning the people walking around the fort. Rufus shook his head no. Lucy continued to survey the fort, peeking inside every building looking for her husband. The last one she checked was what looked like a chapel that hadn't been used in a while.

"Oh, good. There you are." Lucy said in relief when she walked into the chapel. She had been looking everywhere for him. "Rufus and I aren't having any luck. You?

"Keep looking." Wyatt said but he seemed spacey, like he was here but he wasn't. He hadn't even turned to look at her, just kept staring blankly into the empty room.

"Are you okay?" Lucy put a tentative hand on his arm.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Lucy took a step back when he shrugged off her hand.

"Are you sure Wyatt you don't seem fine." She crossed her arms protectively across her body.

"Lucy just not right now please." Wyatt sighed still staring off into the room. Lucy grabbed his arms spinning him around so she could see his face. He had a guilty far away look in his eye and Lucy's heart broke. _Why is he shutting me out?_

"I don't understand why you won't just talk to me because you're clearly not okay!"

"I said I don't want to talk about it." He gruffed brushing past her and exiting the chapel. Lucy scoffed at his attitude, following close on his heels.

"No Wyatt we are going to talk about it because-" a gun shot from the next building over cut her off. She and Wyatt looked at each other with dread. Wyatt pulled out his gun and ran in the direction of the sound, Lucy took off after him. They ran in and saw a man on the ground, Crocket and Bowie were leaning over top of him. They started talking to Wyatt but Lucy couldn't focus on what they were saying. She kept trying to get closer to see who it was on the ground, praying it wasn't who she knew it probably was.

"Yeah, I think so." Wyatt grabbed her arm and whispered harshly in her ear, "That gunshot came from a semi-automatic. Flynn was right here."

"I'll find him, sir." Wyatt promised squeezing Lucy's shoulder before slipping past her and out of the room.

"Not if we find him first." Bowie mumbled to himself. The two men left and Rufus quickly filled in after them.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"That's Colonel Travis. He was supposed to die in battle in four days, but not now. Not like this." Lucy said, worry dripping from her voice.

"If he was gonna die anyway, then why did Flynn do it?" Rufus asked. Lucy's eyes skimmed around the room and landed on Travis's desk, more specifically at a piece of paper with only a few sentences written on it. Her stomach dropped.

"Oh, no, the letter." She whispered to herself. Wyatt came back into the room, his looked like he had seen a ghost and Lucy felt her heart race again, _great what else has Flynn changed._

"Luce you're gonna want to see this." He grimaced leading her and Rufus towards the front gate. She didn't even need to climb up to the ledge to hear the music and shouting in Spanish. She gave him a disheartened look before climbing up and looking at what she knew she was gonna find. The Mexican army was approaching way sooner than they should and they had a red flag which was bad. Very bad.

"It's a red flag." She informed them as she climbed back down the ladder, careful not to trip on one of her many layers of skirts.

"What's a red flag mean?" Wyatt asked, Lucy was surprised he didn't know what it meant. She thought that would have been something he learned in the army. Or maybe they didn't teach them much history.

"It means no quarter. No prisoners. Execute anyone who tries to surrender, which is not supposed to happen, by the way. Santa Anna was supposed to let the women and children go free." Lucy said with an obvious hint of annoyance at Flynn.

"Am I missing something? None of this is supposed to happen. That army isn't supposed to be here for another three days." Rufus marched along side her, his voice full of fear. Lucy couldn't think straight, Flynn must have found a way to change the attack but how? Why? It then dawned on her that it must be about the letter. Flynn didn't want the letter getting out, which in turn would mean that the next battle in a few weeks would go to Santa Ana instead of Texas. She explained all this pulling the letter out of her pocket and showing it to Rufus.

"It's only two sentences." He observed.

"Exactly. Because Travis was killed before he was able to finish it." She said frantically.

"So, no letter, no Texas." Rufus put the pieces together.

"Wyatt, are you even listening?" Lucy exasperated at her husband.

"All of this, and Flynn manages to trap us in the Alamo." Wyatt chuckled wryly, Gotta hand it to him." Lucy sighed walking over to Wyatt.

"Wyatt, I know that you want Flynn, but we really need you right now." She put a hand on his arm, "Wyatt, please." He let out a long exhale before turning around and rejoining the mission, tasking Rufus with finding them a way out. Rufus responded sarcastically stating that there two things everybody knows about the Alamo. One, everybody dies. Two, they die because there's no way out.

"We need to get the women and the children out. Same with the letter." Wyatt was now addressing her now.

"Well, like I said before, Travis didn't finish it." She snipped at him.

"Then finish it for him." Wyatt said dryly, "I'm gonna try to buy us some time." He walked off with a purpose towards Bowie and Crocket. Lucy and Rufus gave each other a look before parting to complete their seemingly impossible tasks. Lucy hung back as she watched Wyatt talk to Bowie, ready to jump in and save the interaction if necessary.

"No one is getting out of here alive." _Dammit Wyatt!_ Lucy cursed, walking as fast as she could without drawing attention to herself over to Wyatt. "Do you understand me? Santa Anna is waiting on reinforcements, and when they come, which they will, tomorrow, he's gonna come over this wall and in 20 minutes you're all gonna be dead." He said all in one breath.

"Wyatt." She scolded loudly but he ignored her and kept on talking.

"So we need to get the women and the children out." Lucy watched as Bowie got right up in Wyatt's face, what he said was too low for her to hear but it seemed intimidating.

"Wyatt." She said again softer as he passed but he kept on walking. Lucy was starting to get ruffled with the way he was acting towards her this trip. She huffed and went back to Travis's office. It felt weird sitting behind his desk, this was a man she had only read about and now she was sitting in his office. She started to get irritated as she crumpled up page after page, unable to remember what the letter said. She knew she knew it but the stress of the mission was blocking it out. Her hand shook as she tried to replicate the loopy cursive of the time with the pen. Before she knew it, it was morning and she still only had the original sentence that Travis wrote before he died.

"Hey." Rufus peaked his head into the room. Lucy gave him a silent wave. "Do you know where Wyatt is."

"Uh nope I haven't seen him in a while." Lucy shrugged twirling the pen through her fingers.

"Okay well I have something I want to show you guys." Rufus seemed excited, Lucy got up and followed him. The two of them found Wyatt and Rufus told them his great news, about the aqueduct that was connected to the fort. _The aqueduct!_ Lucy mentally scolded herself for forgetting about that, once again the stress from the mission blocked away another useful fact. "The only problem is where it connects." He grimaced. "Under the chapel… via a softball-sized hole through… three feet of stone." Wyatt and Lucy groaned, every time Rufus added on to his sentence it got worse.

"So how the hell are we supposed to get through that?" Lucy asked and Rufus looked down at the paper, clearly not having an answer for that part. "I'm sorry, where's the great news here?" she huffed.

"How's the letter coming?" Wyatt asked.

"It's not." Lucy sighed. "I'm having the world's worst case of writer's block. I know that there's something about patriotism and liberty and American character. I think." Lucy said unsure, rubbing her hand across her forehead.

"You don't know?" Rufus asked in disbelief. "You're the historian."

"Yeah, believe it or not, I have not memorized every single letter ever written in the history of time." She snapped, "And this letter, if I don't get every single word exactly right-"

"It's just a letter." Wyatt cut her off.

"It's not just a letter. It's the letter that created Texas. No pressure or anything." She said sarcastically crossing her arms in front of her.

"For God sakes Luce you're in your own head. Just write something. Anything. It doesn't have to be exact."

"Oh, I can just say whatever I want, like you did with Bowie?" she jabbed, not too keen on the tone he was currently taking with her.

"Yes. You say what's in here." He said pointing at his heart. Tensions were getting high and they were all getting short with each other. "Quit pretending. All this dress-up and the grade school drama and the 'we're from San Felipe.' I-"

"That's the job. That's my job!" Lucy cut him off hitting her fist against her other hand.

"No, the job is Flynn! And I cannot do it with all of this crap!" he exasperated. "How am I supposed to do my job with my hands tied behind my back?" Wyatt exhaled sharply. "You know what, maybe Agent Christopher was right." Wyatt huffed incredulously. "Maybe I'm not the guy for the job. I'm sorry." He shook his head walking out of the room they were in.

"Wyatt-" Lucy tried to stop him but they were all rendered motionless by explosions outside. Dust rained down from the ceiling and indistinct shouts join in on the chaos. They ran outside to see what was happening. Wyatt held her and Rufus back as they watched cannonballs soar overhead, slamming into the ground and occasional buildings. A cannonball hit a wall, crumbling it to the ground. Wyatt instantly took off towards it and Lucy felt her blood run cold. Logically she knew this is what he did, run straight into the action but she didn't want to see it firsthand.

" _Wyatt_!" she screamed, she tried to run after him but she was frozen with fear. Except she wasn't frozen, Rufus was physically restraining her from running after Wyatt.

"Lucy don't, he knows what he's doing." Rufus said softly trying to ease her fears. But she didn't relax until Wyatt ran back over to them. She met him halfway, throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh my god Wyatt." She whispered and she felt his hand go to the back of her neck returning the hug. The three shuffled back inside and waited for the attack to stop, when it eventually did Wyatt said he was going to go check on how the kid was doing.

* * *

The time travelers split up again leaving Lucy to continue her letter. She huffed crumpling up yet another sheet of paper she walked back to the cabinet and found that she was down to her last two pieces of paper. She shook her head, deciding to take a walk to clear her head and think, hopefully the words of the letter she's read a thousand times would come back to her. Wandering aimlessly around the fort she saw a group of women tearing sheets of cloth to make bandages and Lucy offered to help. They made polite small talk asking about her and Wyatt but mostly they worked in silence. They all needed something busy to do with their hands to distract themselves from the fact that Santa Ana and his troops were just outside the front gate. There was a fence to her left and she heard someone on the other side wedeling at a stick. She then noticed she hadn't seen Wyatt in a while.

"So I-I appreciate you pulling young John out from under that wall. You saved his life, you know." Lucy recognized Jim Bowie's voice talking to the person on the other side.

"Anyone would have done the same." _Oh, there's Wyatt._

"We're not gonna make it." Bowie said in a defeated tone. "Colonel Fannin and his troops ain't coming. And Santa Ana's getting his reinforcements like you said he would. Won't be long now."

"Look, I don't like being right. I'd give anything to get your men out of this. I just don't know how. But I'm pretty sure that I could help save the women and the children." Wyatt replied.

"You want to get them out through the aqueduct, don't you?" Bowie asked. "Crockett saw your man banging away on the stone."

"Rufus will figure it out. But we gotta buy him the time."

"Well, you better tell me how." Bowie relented.

"Here's the fort." Lucy heard the sound of a stick being dragged through the mulch. "Now, Santa Anna's men are coming over these walls, like it or not. And if they come over all at once, it's gonna be over fast. Maybe too fast. So, I want you to pull your men off the north wall. Leave it undefended."

"The north wall's our weakest wall." Bowie said confused.

"Exactly, that's where you want Santa Anna to attack. Your soldiers won't be getting hit on all four sides. Instead, you'll bottle-neck 'em right through here. This won't stop 'em. But it'll slow 'em down. Hopefully long enough to get the civilians out." Wyatt strategized.

"You done this before. Haven't you? Where?" Bowie realized.

"Nowhere near here." Wyatt exhaled. "It was kind of like this, though. We were pinned down. Outmanned. Outgunned. I'm the only one that made it out."

"Your men they last long?"

"Wish I knew. I left them behind." Lucy held her breath, her hands stilled as she hung on Wyatt's every word. She had never heard this story before. If she was being honest with herself, she was a little hurt that Wyatt was sharing more with Jim Bowie than he did with her. Maybe because he was also a soldier and would understand better than she did. But understand or not she wanted him to talk to her. "One of us had to get this important piece of intelligence out. So, we flipped a damn coin. It was between me and my buddy Zachary. We were the only two not wounded. I'm the jerk that had to call heads. Zach, he said I was meant to survive. You know, like it was fate. As if that's a thing." Wyatt said bitterly. "So six men held off a hundred fighters, so I could escape. I left them there to die. And they gave me a medal for it." He sounded like he was about to cry and Lucy's heart broke. She remembers that mission and the ceremony following it. Wyatt wanted no part in the medal but he never told her why, he was in a funk for months after that ceremony but Lucy never pressed. She figured he would talk to her about it when he was ready but he never did. Now she knew and she wanted nothing more than to wrap him up in her arms and take all his pain away.

"Crockett. Pull all our men, the cannon, everything off the north wall. We're gonna try and get the women and children out." Bowie called out across the fort. Wyatt stood up and they made eye contact. He looked a little shocked to see her there, almost embarrassed that she heard his story to Bowie. Her eyes softened at his pained expression. He gave he a soft smile before walking away. Lucy ripped the last sheet of her fabric before jumping up and heading to Colonel Travis' office, inspiration for her letter finally striking. She grabbed the last few pieces of paper from the cabinet, dipped her pen in the ink and let the words pour out of her onto the paper.

" _When I was young, I'd read stories about great heroes doing great deeds. The truth is, real heroes don't look at all like I pictured. They're far from perfect. Bull-headed, stubborn, reckless. And also recklessly brave. They charge in without a thought to themselves. Not without fear or doubt, but in spite of it. We are all scared. But we are going to fight and die anyway, to give everyone else a chance at a better future. Because the future matters. Victory or death. Signed, the men and women of the Alamo."_

Lucy heard the music stop and the fort was dead silent, she felt a lump form in her throat. _This is it were going to die here._ Not long after the music stopped the air was replaced with the sounds of cannons and gunfire and shouting. She felt sick to her stomach because she had no idea where Wyatt was but she didn't want to risk going outside without a way to defend herself. She was pacing the office when Rufus came and found her.

"Thank god you're okay." She sighed relieved.

"Come on I think I got our way out." He said frantically. "The women and the children are in the chapel lets go." His voice was urgent and the two of them ran through the fighting staying as close to the buildings as possible. Rufus showed her the room where the women and children were hiding. She tried to keep them calm, flinching slightly when an explosion sounded from the next room. Followed by Rufus rushing back in and grabbing her arm.

"Let's go. We got our way out." He whispered.

"Thank God." She said throwing her arms around his neck. The two of them ushered the women and children towards the escape route Rufus created. "Here, take this." Lucy handed a rifle to the oldest looking woman before turning to Rufus. "I'll get Wyatt." Walking outside she was stunned by the chaos. She knew historical battles were brutal but it wasn't a fact she ever wanted to confirm for herself. Her eyes scanned the scene for Wyatt. She found him crouched behind an overturned wagon. She ran as fast as she could to him, squeaking in surprise when a bullet flew past way too close for comfort.

"Wyatt." She called, grabbing onto his arm and she almost tripped over her skirts.

"Lucy?" he whipped around in surprise but then turned back around to survey the fighting.

"Rufus did it. There's a way out." She grabbed his hands pulling him towards her. "Come on, let's go." She tried to leave the safety of the wagon when a gunshot rang out, she screamed as Wyatt yanked her back and covered her body with his. "We have to go. Now." She said urgently. Wyatt was looking at her but she could tell he wasn't seeing her. "Wyatt? Wyatt." He wasn't answering, his mind was somewhere completely different.

"I want to stay a little bit longer." He finally registered that she was there.

"What? No. Are you insane?!" Lucy was taken aback. _Did he really just say he wants to_ _ **stay**_ _in the Alamo?_

"You guys get a head start I'll catch up." Wyatt said like he was asking them to go get a table at a restaurant.

"Wyatt you can't stay here. Everybody dies!" Lucy was on the verge of tears, tugging on his sleeve.

"Just give me a few more minutes. I can't leave good me like this, not again." Lucy saw the guilt and confliction in his eyes.

"No. No, Wyatt." She pleaded, feeling like she was going to be sick.

"Let me do something good. Let me buy you the time to get out." He tried to reason and Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"If you're staying then I'm staying." She said surely, _if he's going to stay here then so am I._

"No Lucy absolutely not." He protested forcefully.

"Well I'm not leaving you behind." Lucy crossed her arms, like hell she was just going to sit and leave her husband to die. "Either we both go or neither of us go."

"I can't even trust that we'll make it out of here." He sounded broken and unsure and Lucy swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Look, I trust you." Lucy forcefully grabbed his face making him look at her. "You are the one that I trust. Rufus needs you. I need you. Okay?" Wyatt still had a haunted look on his face and Lucy felt hot tears running down her cheeks.

After what felt like hours he finally spoke. "Get ready to run." Lucy let out a strangled sigh of relief.

"Okay." She nodded.

"Get stay low and run as fast as you can I'll cover you." He instructed and the two of them ran towards the chapel. Along the way Wyatt picked up the kid he saved from the wall and the three of them stumbled into the chapel.

"What took you so long?" Rufus said irritated.

"John, watch the door." Wyatt ordered, placing the kid down against the pole.

"You're not John Smith by any chance, are you? Travis's messenger?" Lucy crouched down in front of him.

"Yes, ma'am." He responded.

"I need you to come with us. You have to deliver this letter to General Houston." Lucy tried handing him the letter she wrote but he refused to take it.

"No, I'm not going anywhere, ma'am." He shook his head and Lucy wanted to scream.

"No, you have to." She insisted. Crocket and Bowie came in through the doors and gave them a status update, unsurprisingly it wasn't good. Rufus and Wyatt almost finished getting everyone into the aqueduct but John Smith still refused to leave. Lucy frantically tried to get Wyatt to convince John to leave with them. Thankfully he did and John Smith climbed in the aqueduct with them. Lucy helped lower him down into the tunnel. Wyatt was crouched above her, she reached up and pulled him down for a quick kiss.

"Thank you." She whispered, rubbing her thumbs across the dirt on his cheeks. _Even covered in dirt he's still devilishly handsome._ Wyatt climbed into the aqueduct after her, pausing to talk to Bowie but Lucy couldn't hear what they said. When Wyatt rejoined them he had a look of awe and shock on his face, staring down at Bowie's knife in his hands. Lucy couldn't believe it either. They were definitely going to have to hide that, no way Agent Christopher would let them keep something like that. Then again with the slight change to the Alamo maybe they don't know it existed.

* * *

"The men, including Davy Crockett and Jim Bowie, were killed. But the women and children escaped, and the word of the Alamo inspired Texas to rise up and defeat Santa Anna." Rufus read from the Alamo's official website.

"And the fact that we even know that…" Mason added.

"Means your letter got out." Rufus finished for him.

"That must have been one hell of a letter Luce." Wyatt reached for her hand, holding it tightly in his as his thumb brushed her knuckles.

"I'll say." Rufus said somberly.

"I gather that Flynn is still out there." A man Lucy has never seen before asked, directing his question mainly at Wyatt. Lucy straighten in her chair.

"Yes, but he did have a very large army at his back this time." Lucy instantly felt the need to defend her husband. The man barely even gave her a glance.

"You're relieved of duty." He said sternly, "you can report to your commanding officer for reassignment."

Wyatt looked at Lucy before swallowing hard and speaking, "Yes, sir."

"Master Sergeant Baumgardner is in the waiting room, where he is about to learn that time travel is real." Agent Christopher said. Lucy sat there shaking her head, as much as she liked Bam-Bam she was not going to sit back and just let them fire Wyatt.

"No, just- just hold on." She raised her voice, causing everyone to look at her in shock. "You can't replace Wyatt."

"Lucy." Wyatt warned. Lucy ignored him and kept going.

"We're the ones out there risking our lives. I trust him he makes the right choice every time. After what happened to my sister I won't risk being separated from my husband so if you fire him then you'll have to fire me too. I won't do it without him." Lucy said surely, she was surprised at herself for standing up to Agent Christopher without her voice wavering in the slightest.

"We won't do it without him." Rufus joined in and Lucy gave him a grateful nod.

"Rufus." Connor said sternly.

"I know I'm just supposed to shut up and cooperate, but I can't. I won't." Lucy didn't know what Rufus meant in his statement to Connor but she appreciated the solidarity nonetheless.

"Rufus is our only pilot, sir. Without him…" Agent Christopher shrugged, giving in way too easily.

"What you've done to deserve this, I can't imagine." The man looked irritated at the position he was put in.

"So he can stay?" Lucy asked, unable to keep the smile from spreading across her face.

"Seems you gave us no choice." Lucy saw a hint of a smile on Agent Christopher's as she spoke. Lucy turned to Wyatt beaming, she threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. "For the record I really didn't want you to do this job without me either."

* * *

Lucy was walking with her head down after returning her costume to the attendant. She heard footsteps approaching her, looking up she smiled seeing it was Wyatt.

"Hey babe I was thinking that maybe we could try that new Chinese place that just opened up down the-" she never got to finish the end of her sentence. Wyatt crossed the distance between them in three long strides. His hands cupping her face as he pulled her in for a kiss. There was so much emotion in the kiss that Lucy felt the air get ripped from her lungs. When she felt his teeth lightly graze her bottom lip she finally let herself melt into the kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck the kiss was simultaneously too much and not enough. His hands fell to her hips are their tongues teased each other. Lucy panted as they pulled away, Wyatt's kisses always leaving her in a daze. She had a dopey grin on her face as she met his gaze. "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?

"I read your letter." He said softly, his thumb rubbing against her hip.

"Oh." She whispered.

"Is that- is that really how you see me?" his voice sounded so small, so unsure, nothing like the confident soldier she knew. Lucy was momentarily taken aback. Her hand loving stroked his cheek as her expression softened.

"Of course Wyatt, how could I not?" He responded by leaning forward and capturing her lips again, sighing into her mouth. Lucy's heart thumped at how tender his kiss was. Pulling away she saw his eyes were a little misty. "Oh Wyatt what's wrong?" she breathed.

"I'm sorry." He closed his eyes resting his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry for the way I acted on this mission, it was really getting to me and bringing back up things from Syria but that is no excuse for the way I treated you. I'm sorry baby doll you deserve better than that." He placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Wyatt I could tell this mission was hard on you but wish you would let me in and talk about what's bothering you. Even if you think I won't understand or it's too 'scary'. We took a vow, for better for worse and I meant it. I want you to talk to me about the good things as well as the bad things. we're a team and you can trust me with your pain as well as your joy I hope you know that." She rubbed his arm reassuringly as she spoke. He exhaled with a smile, his dimple popping out of the corner so Lucy knew it was genuine.

"I love you so much, how did I get so goddamn lucky?"

"I love you too, let's go home okay?" she threaded her arm through his, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked out to their car.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I love and appreciate reviews!

**Author's Note:**

> AN: What do ya think? I realized very early on how long this story is going to take so I have no idea how long it’ll take me to finish it, if I ever do, but I will try my very best. 


End file.
